Unexpected Surprises
by MoonPrincess568
Summary: My take on what happens after their battle v. Galaxia. Serena and the girls are now seniors. Serena finds she's .. and she can't transform while there's a new enemy on the loose with intensions to kill her. Three mysterious scouts arrive. But who are they
1. One Morning

"Unexpected Surprises" By MoonPrincess568

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Author's note: This is my first story I've done a couple of years ago. I decided to restart my stories and fix them a bit to make it better. There is a mix of manga Sailor Moon and anime Sailor Moon, so you won't be confused. I hope you like it PLEASE don't forget to review.

Ages: The Sailor Scouts: 17/18. Darien: 20. Andrew: 20.

Chapter One: Just One Morning

It was Friday morning; Serena woke up at around 5 a.m. feeling sick to her stomach. She quickly ran to her bathroom. She went directly to the toilet and threw up chunks of yellowish green substance looking like last night's dinner. She wondered why this was happening to her, she put her hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever or a cold, but her forehead seemed normal. When she was finished she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Serena was sitting down on a small stool brushing her hair, wondering why she threw up. Was it something she ate? Or? Once she was thoroughly done brushing her hair, she started to put her hair in her usual 'meatballs'. After that she walked into her room to change her cloths, she took her Crossroads High School uniform out of her closet. Then at usual 7:00 her mother opens the door telling Bunny to wake up. Her mom didn't hear a respond, and peeked into the Bunny's room. She was astonished.

"Good morning Serena, I didn't know you were awake," said her mother.

"Hi, mom I was just about to go downstairs." Serena replied.

"It's wonderful to see you waking up so early, it's nice for a change," she answered. Together they walked down stairs. Serena could smell her mother's delicious breakfast. She saw her dad reading the morning paper.

She decided to surprise her dad by pecking him on the cheek. "Good morning, daddy," she said.

"Oh, good morning Serena, wow you're up early," her dad said with surprise. Then she sat next to her father and starting eating her food. Sammy walked down stairs and saw is sister awake and practically eating all the food on the table.

"Hey, Meatball Head, you actually woke up early," Sammy said laughing. Serena got up from her chair and went over to her brother. "And Stop eating all of the food, you'll probably blow up like a balloon,"

"Shut up Sammy, who cares if I woke up early and I can eat how much I want", Serena started, "and don't call me Meatball Head!" she quickly added.

"Well Darien calls you that." Sammy said back.

"Not anymore, he's my boyfriend." Serena replied.

"He must be crazy to date you." Sammy said sticking out his tongue. Serena stuck her tongue out too and they started a tongue fight. Their mom had enough of them fighting.

"Can you two show respect to your father and I and you should not argue in front of the table," she lectured.

"We're sorry mama, papa," they said in unison. Then Serena looked down on her communicator to check the time.

"See you later mom, got to go to school," she said walking out the door without her lunch.

"Oh, wait Serena you forgot your lunch", she yelled but Serena didn't hear her then she started chuckling and said, "Things will never change."

Serena was walking down the sidewalk and she noticed she forgot her lunch, so she quickly ran back. She opened the door, got her lunch, and said bye again to her parents. Sammy and his dad left to go to the car.

Serena got to the arcade and bumped into someone, but it was Darien. Darien turned around to see his Serena.

"Good Morning," Darien said and smiled.

"Hi Darien," Serena said with delight.

"Wow you woke up early today," Darien said in amusement.

"Yeah," she said and remembered she threw up this morning, "Well I wasn't feeling that well."

"Why is that?" Darien said with uncertainty.

"I have no idea..." Serena said.

"Oh, okay," he said. Then Darien leaned in to kiss her.

Andrew looked out the window and saw his two friends kissing. He walked outside.

"Hi, you two lovebirds!" Andrew said to the couple. They both heard Andrew and released their kiss. Bunny blushed and Darien was embarrassed tone in his eyes.

"Sorry to surprise you," Andrew apologized.

"It's okay Drew." Darien accepted his apology. Serena looked down at her watch and it was 8:02.

"Bye you guys," Serena said.

"Bye, Serena!" they said in unison.

In the arcade

Andrew and Darien walked into the arcade. Andrew went behind the counter and Darien sat in his usual stool.

"Darien, want the usual?" Andrew asked his best friend.

"Sure," Darien replied.

Andrew poured Darien's coffee in a cup and asked,

"So Darien how is it between you and Serena?" He remembered them kissing.

"It's been great," he answered. "How about you and Rita?"

"Well, we broke up because she found a new man in Europe. She also said she couldn't wait for me," Andrew said with a sigh.

"Ohhhh... that's sucks man" Darien said. "So looking at someone in particular?"

"Mina. She is just gorgeous and so fun. I wondered why I really didn't notice that before." Andrew answered.

"Dude, you should ask her out! I've heard from Serena that she always liked you" Said Darien.

"Oh, Really?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah," said Darien.

"I'll try, but I have a question." Andrew replied.

"Okay, go ahead." He replied.

"I wanted to know why you have a tuxedo, cape, and mask in your room at around 12 midnight to 2 a.m. or what ever? Andrew asked, Darien was surprised and whispered, (A/N: Darien and Andrew live in the same apartment)

"Well… I'm Tuxedo Mask" he answered.

"Hahahaha, I figured and I already know who the Sailor Scouts are: Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina." Andrew replied. (A/N: in the manga Andrew found out who they were, when Darien was on Beryl's side, and Lita and Amy brought him back to the streets away from the battle.)

"How do you know?" Darien asked in confusion.

"Well I figured it out when Tuxedo Mask, you, were evil and Lita and Amy save me from the control room," answered Andrew.

"So why did you ask?" he said.

"Just making sure," Andrew answered.

"Well I got to go to school." Darien said beginning to exit.

"Uh Darien, doesn't your school start at 8:30?" Andrew questioned.

"Oh since I do go to that elite college. I get to go at 9," he answered.

"Ahhh, I see. Well see you later," Andrew replied and Darien paid for his coffee and headed to his school.

Back to Serena

It's now 12:00 and the lunch bell rang.

"Yay, it's lunch!" Serena said in excitement. Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena, and Raye walked to their usual spot near the tree and ate their lunch.

"Serena, I want to ask why you wake up early?" Amy asked.

"I woke up early feeling like I was about to throw up? Serena replied.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"I don't know?" Bunny answered.

"Hey Ames! Why don't you check on the Mercury Computer and check why Bunny is sick this morning." Lita suggested.

"Why do we have to check why I threw up? It was probably something I ate." Serena remarked on Lita's suggestion.

"It's good idea, Serena. We have to check what's wrong with you," Amy agreed with Lita.

"I say we'll just forget it. There's nothing wrong with me. I feel fine now." Serena tried to reason.

"Shhh… I'm trying to study here." Raye said studying last minute for her English test flipping through the book's pages.

"Serena, I think we should." Mina agreed also.

"Okay fine," Serena finally agreed.

"Alrighty then since it's settled, we're going to my house after school." Amy invited.

"Okie doke," Lita, Mina, and Serena said.They ate their lunches and minutes later the bell rang. They packed their stuff up and went to 5th period.

Author's Note: Well how did you like it? PLEASE review. What will they discover on the Mercury Computer in Amy's house? Find out in Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise 1.


	2. Unexpected Surprise 1

"Unexpected Surprises" by MoonPrincesss568

Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Sailor Moon.

Old Author's note: Hi! Here's the second chapter! Hope u like it. Please don't forget to review! I would like to thank all the people how reviewed in chapter 1, it means a lot! By the way this takes place after the Galaxia battle, it's been 2 years since that happened, and it's been peaceful, (I think when they battled her, Galaxia, the scouts were in their second year of high school, so back to school for them.) Instead of going all the way to Bunny's and Darien's wedding, where Guardian Cosmos send them, I decided to put in my perspective what happed after the last battle.

New Author's Note: Here's the revised one.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise 1

It was after School, 3:00 pm. The girls were released from their classrooms. Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Serena walked to Amy's house. It took about 20 minutes to get there. Serena and Mina said in awe. "Wow, you have a huge apartment building, Amy!"

"Serena, Mina that's not an apartment building it's a penthouse building." Lita explained with stars in her eyes.

(A/N: They never went to Amy's house because they always went to Raye's temple in this fic.) They headed inside through the automatic doors; the walls were painted ruby red with toned down gold crown molding. It was simple, but yet elegant. Serena and the girls can smell white roses that were displayed everywhere. Amy led them to the middle of the building. There they saw an indoor pool with many children playing Marco Polo and behind was a glass elevator. The elevator was outlined with a glistening gold and the walls were crystal clear. The doors of the elevator opened, so they went inside.

Lita asked," What floor are you on?"

"The twelfth floor," Amy answered. So Lita pressed the button twelve.

"I can't believe you live her Amy. It's so beautiful," Raye commented.

"Hahaha… yeah." Amy said not knowing what to say.

"Look it over there Lita!" Mina pointed at the guy on the 7th floor.

"Oh he's hecka cute." Lita said admiring his good looks. "Ooo… look at him."

"Ames, you got hottest guys lurking around here… hmm I wonder why you don't have a boyfriend." Mina said.

"Mina… My studies and the scouts go first…" Amy explained.

Another chime rang. "The twelfth floor," said the elevator

Serena and the girls walked along the Berber carpet until Amy stopped at a door that said Minzuno Residence in gold and had a wooden border surrounding it. Amy pressed a few numbers on the number pad on the side of the door to get inside.

Amy said opening the door," Make yourselves at home."

"Where's your mom, Amy?" Lita curiously asked.

"Oh she's working." Amy said.

"Oh I see. How about your step-dad?" Mina asked.

"Well he's off to some business trip in America," Amy answered.

"Wow, how amazing." The four girls said looking at the living room.

The room was very cozy and warm. The entrance was sparkly golden colored marble. There was living room and a small dining room. The walls were painted a beige color. The couch was brown suede with beautiful, blue detailed throw pillows. On the side of the couch were matching club chairs that were detailed buttons going down the middle. The coffee table was in front of the couch; which had a light maple color to contrast the dark cherry maple of the huge entertainment center. There laid a 35 inch plasma television in the middle. In every corner were speakers for the surround sound system. Mina, Serena and Lita headed to the couch and Amy went into the kitchen. Raye went with her to help. Serena turned on the TV to watch Sailor V Marathon that she remembered to watch.

Raye and Amy

The kitchen was spacious and was big enough for four people to move around in. The kitchen contained the same dark cherry maple cabinets as the entertainment center with beige granite counters. The cabinets had chrome handles. There was a breakfast nook with a round table covered with a light blue cloth and off-white place mats. There were already square plates ready to be eaten on.

"Thanks for helping out Raye." Amy thanked.

"It's not a problem," Raye replied. "So what do you want me to get?"

"Umm… there are some sodas in the fridge." Amy answered.

"Okie doke," Raye said heading the refrigerator.

As Raye took the drinks, Amy went to the pantry to grab some baked potato chips. Amy walked out of the kitchen with the snacks, and Raye followed with drinks. They set the food on top of the coffee table in front of Serena. Everyone was having a fun time, talking about boys, school, and all those girl stuff. All of them were exited of graduating and heading to the future. Amy realized they should start talking about Serena's problem. Amy thought of a possibility of Serena being pregnant. She didn't even want to think of that. Amy told the girls she'll be right back, and she went to the bathroom to grab a pregnancy test for Serena. Her mother always had one in the medicine cabinet. Amy came back and settled the girls down a little bit.

"Hey Serena… Can I talk to you for a sec?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Serena agreed. Amy put her and Serena aside to the kitchen.

"Serena… umm can you take this" Amy requested. Amy pulled out the test out of her side skirt pocket.

"A pregnancy test!" she said surprised. "Why?"

"Serena it's for my analysis on you. Please take it." Amy answered.

"Okay…" Serena said worried and headed to the restroom. "But I don't think I am."

"Oh yeah Serena, don't look at the results. Please don't." Amy demanded.

"Uhh… okay." Serena supposed and headed off to the restroom again.

Serena wondered if she'll get positive. Serena didn't really like the idea. She quickly took it and put some toilet paper to cover it. She had an urge to look at it but she thought that Amy would get mad and probably bum her out. She got out of the room and sat down on the couch. She gave the wrapped test to Amy.

"Okay now, Serena said she wasn't feeling good this morning and there could be many possibilities to this conclusion. Yes, it's kind of weird analyzing on someone being sick in the morning, but it is our duty to keep our princess/ future queen well. So let's start." Amy explained.

So Amy started typing in some information in the Mercury Computer. Like Serena's symptoms. Amy scanned Serena's body with her mini computer by going up and down motion. She got a result and all she did was stared at it. Amy figured right. Mina, Raye, and Lita were curious. Serena wasn't paying attention she was watching Sailor V Marathon. So the curious trio walked over to Amy's side to see what happened and they stared at with their mouths dropped open. Serena realized that they went over to Amy and saw 3 blank faces in front of the computer.

"What's wrong? What does it say on the computer?" Serena asked.

Silence.

"C'mon tell me, I want to know!" Serena commanded.

Silence.

They were all still silent, so Serena walked over to them. She looked and jumped.

She asked nervously, "Is… is… it right, It……It can't be…..It can't be."

"The computer is never wrong." Amy said. The other three remained silent. Amy unraveled the pregnancy test in front of her. It had shown positive.

"Oh no," Serena said looking at the computer and the test.

Finally Raye started to talk, "I can't believe you had sex with Darien and you are only 17, and we're graduating soon." She started laughing devilishly. "What a loser."

"STOP TEASING ME RAYE!" Serena yelled.

Then Amy started insisting, "Don't get overworked, Serena it's not good for you and the baby," Then Serena sat down and tried to retain herself.

"Raye, why are you mean to her?" Mina said comforting Serena. "She found out that she's preggo and you make fun of her. Right now Serena might be really emotional. We have to comfort her."

"Hmmph…." Raye said crossing her arms, then put her leg on top of her other leg, and looked away.

"I got questions for you Serena," Amy said.

"Okay," Serena answered.

"Has your period late?" Amy asked like she was a doctor.

"Yeah," Serena replied.

"Are you on birth control?" Amy asked another question. Serena began to feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't use it this month…." Serena said nervously.

"Oh Serena, you should have been using it!" Lita remarked. "But it's okay… Maybe this pregnancy was suppose to happen."

"But why would Neo Queen Serenity not mention it?" Mina asked.

"Maybe she wanted to keep some stuff a secret and unknown?" Lita responded.

"Do you think it's Rini?" Raye asked, getting back into the conversation.

"Hmm… Maybe it could be." Amy replied.

"Yeah, it has to be her! Rini didn't say she had a brother or a sister," replied Lita.

"Alright back to the questions, ladies. When …did… you have sex…with Darien?" Amy was really nervous asking that.

"About a week ago," Serena answered quietly and blushed a deep rose pink.

"Did you have sore ankles this morning?" asked by Amy.

"Umm no," Serena said.

"Okay, were you dizzy this morning too?"

"Uh, yeah," Serena answered.

"Okay that's all." Amy said.

"What am I going to do? How can I tell Darien? What about my parents," Serena blurted out.

"Why don't you go out on a date and try to tell him," Mina suggested.

"That's great idea Mina!" Serena said hugging the life out of her.

"Ahhh… Serena let go!" Mina cried and tried laughing. Serena quickly let go and apologized.

"But…," Serena started, "What about my parents?"

"Maybe we can tell the truth together, that's the only way, plus it was time to tell them anyways. The future is near" Amy said. Mina looked at her watch and it was 5:00 pm.

"I have to go to the mall with my mom. She'll get mad at me since I'm already late, bye." Mina said in a rush running out the door.

"I have to go too; I need to help grandpa at the temple." Raye said walking to the door.

"Well I have to get home! Bye Amy! Thanks." Serena said walking with Raye.

Serena and Raye in the Hallway

"I'm sorry Serena for being rude to you." Raye apologized.

"Hahahaha, it's okay. I'm used to it." Serena accepted.

"Well, I'm only mean to you because it's sort of fun messing around with you. We're like sisters, fighting over the littlest things you know?" Raye explained.

"Hahahaha yes," Serena laughed and hugged her.

Lita and Amy in Amy's Penthouse

"I guess it's only me and you," Lita replied, "Let's go to the arcade?"

"I want to study for the calculus test." Amy said.

"That test is only 1 week from now you have plenty of time to study, so let's have fun." Lita encouraged.

"Okay, let's go." Amy said.

Back to Serena

Thoughts of being pregnant and what her parents might say shuffled through her mind. The arcade wasn't to far from Amy's house she decided to walk their. She figured Darien will be there. Couple of minutes later she arrived and saw her ebony haired boyfriend talking to Andrew. She headed over to Darien and sat at the stool next to him.

"Hey, Serena," Andrew greeted. Darien turned around. Serena greeted back.

"Hey babe," Serena walked to Darien and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey babe yourself too, hahaha" Darien chuckled.

"What can I get you Serena?" Andrew asked and took out his ordering form from his apron.

"Umm a strawberry and banana smoothie, please," she asked.

"Coming right up," Andrew took her order. Andrew went to the kitchen to get her drink ready. Serena sat next to Darien.

"Darien, do you want to go out tonight or tomorrow night? Serena asked him and quickly added, "If you're not busy."

"I have nothing planned tonight, so I'd love to go" Darien answered and smiled. Andrew came to give Serena her smoothie.

"Here you go," Andrew gave the fruity delight to her.

"Thanks," Serena thanked. She began drinking her drink.

"Darien pick me up at seven?" She asked after she finished.

"Okay." Darien replied.

"Your drink will be $2.75," Andrew said.

"It's okay I'll pay for it," Darien said stopping Serena's hand from putting her money on the counter.

"Thank you, bye love!" Serena said hugging Darien. She started walking out and Darien watched her. Suddenly she just fainted.

"Oh my god," Darien yelled and then Andrew heard Darien his cry. Andrew saw Serena on the rough carpet floors, and then slowly walked to Darien and Serena.

"What happened?" Andrew said in a loud tone.

"I don't know," Darien replied. Then the automatic doors opened. It was Lita and Amy walking in the empty arcade.

"Yo Andrew, Yo Darien," Lita said.

Andrew said, "Oh, hi there girls." Then they saw Bunny passed out on the arcade's floor.

"What happened?" the two girls said in the same way as Andrew.

"We don't know. She just fainted?" The two men replied.

"Why don't you pour water on her face or something!" Lita panicked.

"Okay, I'm go get the water." Andrew said heading over to the faucet behind the counter.

Amy thought to herself 'doesn't this happen to some pregnant women.' 'Oh yeah it does, we can't tell Darien now, Serena should do that.' Lita thought the same thing. Andrew arrived with a glass of water and poured it on Serena's face.

Serena's POV

"Thank you, bye love!" I said hugging Darien. 'I feel like I'm going to f…' (A/N: I'm only going to narrate this part) Then Serena fell hard on the arcade carpet.

SPLASH! Cold water hit my face. I opened my eyes slowly see in four familiar faces. I could smell Darien's spicy cologne that I bought.

Then I asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Amy replied

"Oh my god," I replied softly. Then Darien held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed on to his strong hand and got up. Darien went into his pocket to find a handkerchief. He wiped off the water on my face gently. I looked at my friends, they watched, actually stared, at us.

"Thanks Darien," I thanked him and ignored the Curious George trio.

"No problem, are we still on our date?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "Bye you guys!" I walked out the arcade and started walking home. The sun was about to set it was so beautiful. All the oranges and pinks fly across the used to be light blue sky.

Back to Andrew and the rest of them

"Do you guys know why that happened to Serena?" Darien asked Amy and Lita. The girls were worried on what to say.

"Umm… lack of sleep?" Lita said.

"Exhaustion…lack of energy?" Amy said at the same time with Lita's response.

"Huh? She seemed okay to me," Darien said confused and became suspicious. Lita tried to change the subject.

"Since your almost closing can we stay a bit for some shakes?" Lita requested.

"Yeah," Andrew said and asked, "What do you want?"

"A chocolate shake, please and thank you." Lita replied

"Alright," Andrew said going to the kitchen.

"Hey Andrew I got to go, bye!" Darien yelled so he can hear him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Andrew yelled back.

"Bye Lita, Bye Amy," Darien said to the high school girls. Then he headed to his apartment to get ready for his date with Serena.

Author's note: Okay, how did u like it? Will Serena tell Darien she's pregnant or will she chicken out? Find out in Chapter Three: The Date. Please don't forget to review and give me some ideas if you want.


	3. The Date

"Unexpected Surprises" by MoonPrincess568

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. I lost the original chapter 3 since I accidentally deleted it. How stupid I was. So I had a little tough time trying to piece this chapter with the previous chapter and the next. Oh yeah there is going to be some lyrics in here, so enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: The Date

-Darien-

Darien got on his red and black BMW motorcycle and drove straight to his apartment. As he drove off, the sun was about to set. There were bursts of orange, pink, and yellow in the west. Once he got to his building he parked his motorbike next to his silver sports car. He entered into the mail room and took out his mail. Most of it was junk mail for Andrew and him. There was a white envelope titled, "Tokyo Medical School", on the left hand corner. It was the letter that he'll get accepted or not. Darien was already a senior at a local elite university. He took pre-med classes there. He quickly got out of the mail room and went in to the lobby. It was decorated in a simple fashion, with olive green walls and cream leather furniture. The lobby was complex with a work out center, a pool, and spa. He walked to the elevator and pressed the number to his destination. He entered his apartment. It was fairly clean, knowing that two guys lived here, but Andrew and he were very organized men. Entering the apartment was the living room. It was simple. The walls were grey, but had beige suede chairs and a couch. The coffee table in front of the couch was black with a glass in the middle. The guys had a 40 inch flat screen television. Darien went directly to the bathroom to undress. He stripped away his button down, black shirt and khaki pants. Which revealed a very detailed, toned body; with washboard abs, strong biceps, and muscular calves. He went into the shower stall. He couldn't stop thinking about Serena's fall and what actually made her do that. Darien didn't believe Lita's and Amy's responses since they seemed confused themselves. When he was finished he dried him self and went into his walk-in closet to find an outfit. He decided to wear Abercrombie & Fitch black polo with light washed jeans. After looking for the outfit he looked at the clock. It read: 6:30pm in red, digital numbers. He went downstairs again and took the silver sports car to Serena's house.

-Serena-

Serena got home at around 6:15. She went to the family room to check if her parents were home. Her parents were watching some Law & Order show.

"Hi Serena." Her mother greeted. "You're home late."

"Oh I was at Amy's house for…umm… our study group. I forgot to tell you." Serena lied.

"Oh okay," then she mentioned, "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Mom, I have a date with Darien tonight," She replied.

"Okay then, well get ready!" her mom encouraged. Serena agreed and went upstairs to get ready. First, Serena went to her closet to pick an outfit. She had two, to choose from. A beige short sleeve blazer underneath a pink v-neck camisole from Hollister Co. with velvet on the v-neck linings paired with dark blue jeans from American Eagle. This will be accessorized with a white beaded necklace. The other choice was a simple white tube top with a bow on the top from Abercrombie and Fitch and jeans. Paried with a splash of color, a pink layered choker.

"Hmm… what to wear?" She said aloud looking at both outfits on top of her bed. She tried on the white top and jeans. "How about this one for mommy?" she questioned her belly and laughed. Serena didn't know her mom was passing by Serena's door; her mother was shocked from what she heard. Serena tried on the other one. She decided to wear the white tube, jeans, and pink necklace. Serena put her hair down, as she did, natural curls from her 'meatballs' fell to her thighs. She liked the way how her hair formed the curls and put it into a pony tail. It was up to her lower back. She went to the bathroom to fix her hair some more. She took a curling iron to fix some curls and applied hair spray. She looked at the clock and it was almost 7 o' clock. She began applying some mascara and pink lip gloss.

-Darien-

It was 6:45; Darien wanted to kill some time before he picked up Serena. Darien went to a near by floral shop to get Serena's mother some flowers. He bought a bouquet of assorted pink roses. Now he headed to Serena's house. He rang the door bell when he arrived.

"Oh, well hello there Darien." Serena's mom, Irene, greeted.

"Hi, good evening Mrs. Tsukino," while he said that he presented the bouquet of roses he had bought her. "These are for you."

"Aww… why thank you Darien. They're beautiful." She thanked. "You are such a sweet young man."

Darien blushed and responded. "You're welcome."

"Well come in," she insisted. He entered and followed Serena's mom.

"Honey, look at these roses Darien gave me," She showed off and went to the kitchen to put them into a vase.

"Oh how wonderful!" he said.

"Hi, Mr. Tsukino," Darien greeted.

"Hello," he responded.

"Darien just have a seat, make you're self comfortable. Serena will be down shortly." Mrs. Tsukino said putting the flower vase in the middle of a side table. Darien sat down on a nearby club chair. He watched Serena's little brother, Sammy, playing a Sailor Moon video game. He chuckled to him self and thought about how Sammy will react if he found out his own sister is Sailor Moon.

"So you like Sailor Moon?" Darien asked Sammy.

"Yeah she's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you think she looks like Serena?" Darien asked.

"Hahaha…." Sammy laughed, "No way." Darien simply laughed at the fact that even as super heroes they still look the same as their civilian form.

"Darien, I'm going to check up on Serena." Mrs. Tsukino said walking up the stairs. He nodded.

-Serena-

Serena just sat on her bathroom chair, thinking how she's going to tell Darien the big news because it was a serious thing. She was happy that she was pregnant but had doubts on being too young. She got herself ready to go downstairs. She heard a knock on her door, and heard her mother's voice saying her name. She opened the door.

"Serena, are you ready? Darien is here." Her mom said.

"Oh, I know, I was just about to go downstairs." Her mom went back downstairs and she followed. As she walked down, Darien saw her and stood up. He started at his beautiful girlfriend.

He walked over to her and complimented. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look bad yourself." She compliment back.

"Well, we have to get going." Darien said looking at his watch. It read: 7:11. Serena's parents walked them to the door.

"Alright you two have fun!" Mrs. Tsukino insisted.

"Not too much fun!" he immediately said. The couple giggled when Serena's mom smacked him on the chest since he was standing behind her. "She has to be home by 10:30." Her father demanded. He quietly muttered, "I still think he's too old for her."

"I'll make sure she'll be home by 10:30." Darien assured.

"Oh, ignore him, just not after 12." Mrs. Tsukino she yelled from the front door.

Darien helped Serena to her seat and then started the engine of his silver sports car.

"So Darien, where are we going?" Serena asked.

"It's a surprise," he said with a devious smile. Darien headed off to the restaurant. It was quiet since Serena asked her question. Darien had to break the silence. "So…Serena what happened to you earlier. You just fainted out of no where."

"Remember, when I said I didn't feel good this morning… that was probably it." She explained.

"Ohhh…" he said, "Want to listen to some music?"

"Umm…Sure," she agreed.

"What station?"

"Doesn't matter." She answered. Darien put on one of his favorite music stations.

When he turned on the radio, the song "The Mixed Tape" by Jack's Mannequin played.

_**"The Mixed Tape"** _

This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of

And where are you now?  
And where are you now?

And this is my mixed tape for her  
it's like I wrote every note  
with my own fingers

After the song ended, the song "Over My Head" by the Fray came on.

_**Over My Head (Cable Car) **_

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears _

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Still more silence. Serena was in deep thought about telling him the she's pregnant. 'How am I going to tell him?" she thought. 'Should I randomly bring it up during dinner? Ughh…'

Darien turned off the radio. "Serena, are you okay? You look puzzled."

"Oh yeah I'm okay, I'm just thinking." She said.

"I see…" Darien said. He took his free hand and reached for Serena's. "Whatever that is bothering you Serena, you can tell me. It's going to be okay, I'll be there for you." He assured.

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"Okay Serena, we're almost there, so close your eyes," he commanded. She closed her big, cerulean eyes. Serena felt the car stop. "Serena stay here, I'll be right back. And don't open your eyes."

"Hahaha…okay," she said obeying his commands.

-Darien-

He entered the restaurant. It was dim but yet romantic. The walls were painted light brown and a simple chandelier hung from the foyer. The front desk had a cherry maple wood with a cream counter.

"Hello sir." The hostess said. She was one pretty girl with blonde curled hair that past her shoulders which was layered and was styled by curling the ends of her hair inward. Making a sophisicated look. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light, it shown a sky blue color like Alexis Bledel. She wore a black lace blouse with white cropped pants. On her name tag on her black tank, it read Celine. "How many?" she asked.

"Dinner for two," he answered. "Can I get a quiet place in the courtyard?"

"Sure no problem," she said, "Just one moment." She checked her seating chart to see available tables. "Oh yes, we have a table."

"Okay, I'll be back. Let me get my girlfriend." Darien said and went back outside. He looked inside the car. Serena still had her eyes shut. Darien opened the door. Serena felt a light breeze come in so she figured that the door was open.

She heard Darien's voice. "Alright Serena let's go in." He covered her eyes so she wouldn't see where they were. They entered the restaurant.

"Okay, follow me this way," said the hostess. Darien followed her to the courtyard he requested. The courtyard was filled with bushes with Christmas lights on top of them. The crescent moon was right above the courtyard and the stars glistened.

"Okay here we go. You're server will be here shortly." The hostess said leaving two menus on table. The table was accessorized with a cream table cloth and over lapping a brown cloth going the opposite way. The chairs had bronzed cushions.

Darien let go of Serena. "Okay now open them."

"Oh my god Darien, this place is beautiful!" She said looking around the outside dining area. Darien gave her a smile. He helped her get in to her seat. "We didn't really need to eat dinner here."

He chuckled. "It's okay. We rarely go out to dinner anyways."

"That's true." She agreed. Both flipped through the menu.

"Hi I'm your server, my name is Chandra," she stated. She looked so similar to the hostess, but a little different. Her eyes had a blue exterior then getting into the pupil was a light green color and her hair was longer. Her hair was long and a slightly curly. A hair bump on the top of the head was added to create texture. She was dressed in a red v-neck top under the chest area was a scrunched section so it fit snuggly on her torso. It was worn with khaki gauchos. A white apron was wrapped around her pants.

"Ready to order some drinks?" she asked taking out her order pad out of her apron.

"Umm, I would like to have a Pepsi." Darien said.

"And for you?" Chandra, the waitress asked.

"I'll have the same." Serena said when the waitress looked at her.

"Okay, I will be right back with your drinks." She said and walked away into the main restaurant.

"Do you know what you're going to get?" Darien asked.

"Not yet…" she answered as she flipped through the menu. "There is just so much to choose from."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, here's your drinks." said the server, Chandra. She put the drinks in front of Darien and Serena. Ready to order or do you two need a couple of more minutes?"

"Couple more minutes please." Serena said. Chandra, the waitress walked away.

She looked at the specials area. "Ooo… listen to this Darien Dinner for two, first Course: any appetizer you want. Second Course: Any 2 of this selection: prime rib, New York steak, Filet Minion, and garlic roasted chicken, with two sides. For Course 3: Any dessert. Yummy," she smiled at the thought of dessert.

"That sounds good. How much is it?"

"Well, it says $19 per person. It's on page 2."

"That's reasonable." He said. "What to choose?" He looked at the selections.

"Hmm…" Serena thought aloud. "I want the prime rib."

"Me too" Darien copied her main entrée.

"Ready to order?" Chandra asked, once she came back.

"Yeah I think so," Darien answered. Chandra took out her order pad again and looked at Darien.

"We'll have the Dinner for Two special."

"Perfect," she said writing down the order in short hand form, "What would you like as your appetizer?" Darien looked at the appetizer selections on the previous page.

"Serena, do you want the sampler?" Darien asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," she answered.

"Okay then, the sampler." Chandra repeated.

"Yeah," the couple said in unison.

"For the second course?" the server asked.

"Both of us would like prime rib." Serena replied.

"For the side dishes we have a selection of soups, salads, garlic mash potatoes, rice pilaf, and fresh mixed vegetables" She explained the side dishes. "What you would you like?" she looked at Serena.

"I'll have the vegetables and umm…" she said, and then asked, "What kind of soups do you guys have?"

"We have clam chowder and baked potato soup." The waitress answered.

"I guess I'll have the baked potato soup."

"For you, sir?" she asked as she moved her body towards Darien.

"Rice pilaf and the vegetables." He answered.

"Okay, you're order will be right up." She said walking away.

A mellow song was playing as they waited for their food. The song was "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls from the outdoor surround sound. As the song played they laughed at stupid things Serena did in the past and their past dates. But really, inside Serena was nervous. She kept on moving her leg non-stop.

_And Id give up forever to touch you  
cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
Ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
cause sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything is made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you cant fight the tears that ain't  
Coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies

_  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything is made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything is made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything is made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Chandra came back with their appetizer. It contained shrimp cocktail, fried zucchini slices, crispy chicken tenders, cut potatoes with sour cream, melted mozzarella, with a garnish of green onion, and garlic bread. In the middle were the dipping sauces.

"Yum," Serena exclaimed. Darien chuckled and agreed.

Another soft, pleasing rock song played.

"_**I'll be" by Edwin Mccain**_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
(repeat)

The greatest fan of your life.

Chandra came back and gave Serena's soup.

"Want to try some Darien?" Serena asked if he wanted to try the soup.

"Okay, sure." He replied. She took the spoon and fed him the soup. "Hmmm... that's good."

"Want to share?" she asked.He nodded. He moved his chair next to her to reach te soup. They fed each other.

It was quiet after that. Darien noticed Serena's twitching leg and wondered what's wrong with her. He put his hand on the shaking leg and massaged it. Symbolizing that everything will be fine.

-10 minutes later-

Serena needed to tell Darien, so she tried, "Darien, I need to tell you something…"

"Okay, go ahead." He replied putting a piece of his zucchini in his mouth.

"Darien, it's really for me to say it…" She started, "How would you feel if…" she was cut off.

"Hi, would you like me to take you're unwanted plates?" Chandra asked she said grabbing the empty plates.

"Yes, please." Darien answered. She took them. "Thank you." A few minutes later the food arrived. Chandra placed the correct meal in front of each person.

"I think this was everything?" Chandra asked.

"Yup," Serena said licking her lips.

"Would you like any horseradish or steak sauce?" she asked.

"Yes," Darien answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said and walked back into the main building.

"Wow Darien, this is a lot of food." Serena said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I thought it would be the perfect place to please your appetite, Meatball head." He teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She lightly kicked his leg from under the table.

"You know I love you." He laughed. The waitress came back gave them the side sauces. Darien and Serena played a small game of footsies during the meal.

-30 minutes later-

"Oh god, I'm officially full." Serena sighed and sat back.

"I thought that was impossible for my Meatball head." Darien teased. "I guess I was wrong."

"Ha-ha whatever jerk." She teased.

"So, what did you want to tell me? " Darien asked remembering earlier

"Oh yeah…" she said, "The question was, how would you feel if I was….p…" she said and once again she was cut off by the waitress.

"How was everything?" Chandra asked happily. The couple nodded with delight. "Are you two ready for dessert?"

"Sure." Darien answered. Chandra gave them a small menu of their desserts.

"Ooo… Darien the chocolate cake sounds good with the side of vanilla ice cream." Serena's mouth started to water as she licked her lips.

"So does the strawberry shortcake." Then Darien asked, "How many desserts do we get?"

"One." She answered.

"We'll go with the chocolate cake with hot fudge and vanilla ice cream." Darien ordered.

"Okay, I will be right back with your dessert." She came back with the wonderful delight. It was one enormous slice of hot chocolate cake with white chocolate shavings all over it. A gravy dish containing hot fudge chocolate sat beside the cake. Then two scoops melting vanilla bean ice cream. Darien and Serena looked at the dessert in awe as Chandra walked away. The couple shared the dessert quietly.

"Ahhh… I over ate…" Serena sighed. Darien just laughed.

-A Couple Minutes Later-

"Jeeze Serena, you keep on getting cut off when you're trying to tell me something." Darien said.

"I know." She said quietly.

"So ask away," he insisted.

"How would you feel if I…"She said being cut off again by the server. '_Ughh… that server keeps on cutting me off'_

"How was everything?" Chandra asked.

"Great." The couple said in unison

"Can we have the bill please?" Darien asked. Chandra went inside the main restaurant and quickly came back with the receipt. It resulted about 45 dollars. Darien left a seven dollar tip on the table.

As they exited the restaurant, Darien asked looking down on his watch, "So what do you want to do now it's only 9:45."

"Let's go somewhere peaceful, so we can just talk and hang out."

"How about the boardwalk," Darien asked.

"Perfect," She said while Darien helped her get into the car. Darien pulled up at the beach parking lot. The beach was lit up with an orange-yellow tint from the boardwalk lights. They found a spot to sit. Serena sat with Darien he put her arms around her, and cuddled together looking at the sea's waves.

"So..." Darien said.

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" he questioned.

"Like all the things we've done together, all the battles, how we met everyone, everything we've been through, you know? It seems so surreal."

"Yeah," he sighed. "It's like we're in a dream."

"Just looking at the waves washing up ashore and rushes back into the ocean just reminds me how memories and days comes and go" Serena stared at the deep blue ocean which had a similar hue as Darien's. Darien looked down at his Meatball head, and kissed her on the cheek. Darien's lips trailed to Serena's. They broke away after their long kiss.

"Darien," Serena started, "Do you think Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion have another child?"

"I have no idea, why?" he answered, unsure.

"How can I say this but I'm…umm…" She got cut off by…

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger! Yup, well how did you like it? Oh by the way Chandra means Moon Goddess. Yeah, little hint there. I know it took me a week or more to update. I had work all last week, so I couldn't reach a computer until night time. But I was watching Sailor Moon on You Tube to re-inspire me. School just started again, so I don't think I'll be updating as often as I want to. I'll try to put up a chapter every week. So stay tuned to the next chapter, Chapter 4: Will the Truth Be Told?


	4. Will the Truth be Told?

"Unexpected Surprises" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I got school and I'm working at my dad's restaurant. I finally got a chance to get to write! Yay: for Labor Day weekend. Here is Chapter 4 and enjoy! Oh yeah I made up some of the attacks. I wanted the inners to have other attacks than the ones they originally had. Also I decided to use the names Ikuko and Kenji for Serena's parents' names.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon **

Chapter 4: Will the Truth be Told?

_Last time on Unexpected Surprises:_

"_Darien," Serena started, "Do you think Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion have another child?"_

"_I have no idea, why?" he answered, unsure. _

"_How can I say this but I'm…umm…" She got cut off again…'Why am I getting cut off all the time?'_ she thought.

She was cut off by her communicator in her purse.

"SERENA! We need your help!" Sailor Mercury appeared in the televised watch. "An enemy has attacked in front of the arcade!"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "A new enemy?"

"Come here quick!" She demanded. Serena heard some painful moans in the background.

"The enemy is powerful, unlike our past battles!" Mercury explained.

"We're being thrown left to right!" Mars yelled from afar.

"Okay we'll be right there." she said hanging up.

"What's happening?" Darien asked.

"There's a new enemy at central park," She replied.

"A new enemy?" he said confused.

"That's what I said," Serena replied.

"They need our help let's go Serena," Darien insisted.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"Let's go over there!" Darien pointed. He led them under the boardwalk.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" Serena yelled. _'Nothing...?'_ she thought. Darien took out a rose and transformed. Red and black flashes surrounded him.

Serena called out her transform phrase again and louder said, "MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP! Still nothing happened.

"I can't transform?" Serena mumbled.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"I can't transform…" she said. The couple was in panic.

"The girls might need me, so here are the keys and I'll meet you in front of the arcade," He said, "And discuss this stuff later."

"Okay, I'll wait for you there," Serena said. Then Tuxedo Mask disappeared into the darkness. Serena ran to the parking lot and rushed to the arcade.

-At the Battle-

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were in combat trying to keep the youma distracted so Sailor Mars and Mercury can find something about the new enemy.

"Ugh you guys this youma just won't budge!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "AHHHH!" she yelled as the youma attacked her with its painful kicks.

"I know, I can't find its weak spot!" Mercury said trying to analyze the youma with her Mercury Computer.

"There is a shadow behind the youma! It looks like a person!" Sailor Venus informed.

"That does it stupid youma!" said Jupiter, "JUPITER THUNDER BOLT!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN CLASH!" Venus attacked.

"Stupid Sailor Brats!" said the youma in a crackling voice. "Feel the power of the new Negaverse." It threw a strange electrifying ball.

"AHH!" Venus and Jupiter cried. It hit Venus the most and she dropped. Jupiter knelt down, trying to catch her breath. The youma grabbed Venus by the neck and tried to straggle her.

"CRAP! It has Venus," Mars yelled. "MARS FIRE BLADE!" she tried cutting off youma's arm.

"MERCURY ICE CRYSTALS BLAST!" Mercury helped.

The youma deflected the attack and hit both Mercury and Mars. They yelled in pain. Their backs arched from they're own power and fell hard against the rough concrete walkway.

"JUPITER THUNDER KICK!" she rammed intro the youma's stomach. It groaned in pain. It let go of Venus. Jupiter caught her from her fall.

"IDIOT!" yelled the youma. It went to a nearby tree and ripped off a spiky branch. The youma swung it at Jupiter. She did a back flip and dodges it. The youma kept on swinging the large tree branch until Jupiter fell. All the inners were at their defeat. They were helplessly on the cold ground. Jupiter and Mars tried getting on their feet.

"Should we help them, Sailor Silver Moon?" asked an unknown voice.

"No," the other girl replied.

"We have to wait," said another girl. She sounded younger than the previous two voices.

"Did you hear that?" asked Mars said slowing getting on her feet.

"Yes. Someone is out there." Said Mercury; getting to her knees. She checked the surroundings if anyone were out there.

-Serena-

_'Why can't I transform? Maybe being pregnant will get in the way of fighting. I thought we have no more enemies. Isn't Chaos destroyed? Guardian Cosmos says she'll be reborn later on, this is not good.'_ Serena thought. She was half way to the arcade.

-At the battle-

"Look Tuxedo Mask is here!" Sailor Mercury said. Venus helped her up.

"What happened to you guys?" Darien exclaimed.

"That youma over there…" said Mars, coldly.

"Wait!" Venus said.

"Huh?" the other three scouts said.

"Hold on a second…" said Mars. "I know what Venus is talking about." The other senshi realized it too.

"WHERE'S SAILOR MOON!" the inners shouted.

"She couldn't transform," Tuxedo Mask replied.

Mercury whispered to her, "Maybe because of her pregnancy her transformation process was interfered."

The youma blasted an attack at them. They flew into the sky yelling in agony. Tuxedo Mask managed to dodge it. The scouts were stacked on top of each other.

"Venus get off of us!" yelled the other three scouts. Her sweat dropped and jumped off of them with an 'I'm sorry' smile. Once the senshi unscrambled from the human tower the youma made, they got into their positions.

"Now what are we going to do?" Venus said.

"I don't know," said Mercury.

"Let's just be prepared." Sailor Jupiter said.

"There is no time to talk Sailor trash!" the shadow behind the youma said. He created a dark ball of energy and pointed at Venus. He dressed in the same way as Kunzite, (but it wasn't him), was wearing in the Moon Kingdom.

"Look out!" Tuxedo Mask yelled and covered Venus with his cape, and then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek from the future Dark Kingdom. I'm here to kill the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, cape boy!" Derek exclaimed.

Tuxedo Mask whispered to himself, "Dark Kingdom?"

"Sailor Crystal, do you think it's time?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"No," said another unknown voice.

"We have to wait," said the third unfamiliar voice.

"WHO'S THERE?" Tuxedo Mask yelled turning his back hearing the loud echoes.

Venus separated from Tuxedo Mask and yelled out her attack, "Venus love and beauty shock!"

"HAHAHA you can't break through my barrier!" laughed Derek with a shiny bubble surrounding him. Tuxedo Mask got his cane and hit the bubble like a baseball bat. The protective bubble wouldn't break.

"You're a coward hiding behind your bubble!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"You are getting me mad!" Jupiter said and attacked him, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"That didn't hurt a bit," Derek boasted.

"C'mon Derek, Get out of your bubble and fight." Said Sailor Mars.

"Let's all attack together, to break his barrier," Mercury insisted.

"Okay!" the other 3 scouts and Tuxedo Mask said.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!"

"HAHAHA …you still didn't break my barrier, weaklings, now you will get a taste of the new Negaverse!" Derek said. The barrier had made him stronger, sucking up all the senshis' attacks. He shot out more black energy balls. Everyone got hit and was lying on the cold cement.

"YOUMA DEFEAT THEM AT THEIR MISERY!" The youma gradually walked up to them and had a sharp rigid blade in its hands. It shone a dark blue light. It was going to stab them one by one.

Mercury thought, _'Dark Kingdom? Wait a minute that sounds familiar.' _She thought and got an answer, _' The Negaverse. Queen Beryl is from the Dark Kingdom, did they get reborn? It can't be…' _She saw the youma getting closer to her. She was unable to get up once again.

"Sailor Moon when we need you most you can't transform!" Mars yelled into her communicator. "SAILOR MOON WE NEED YOU!"

"Mars…" Serena said, "Scouts…" She felt devastated; a frown appeared on her face. Her eyes are getting watery. "I'm sorry!" she cried. Mars closed her communicator. She got to her knees but trembled downward.

Venus thought, _'this is no ordinary enemy and did he say Dark Kingdom? Oh, shit Beryl must have got reborn! _

Jupiter pounded her fists to the floor in pain. Lightening came out of her hands. The youma was getting closer. She quickly threw her lightening bolts. Tuxedo Mask went to Mercury and tried healing her. He was unaware that youma was right behind him. The youma was going to strike. Tuxedo Mask felt a smelly breath pant behind his neck.

"Goodbye Cape Boy!" said the youma with the sword in the air.

"Now let's go!" said the unknown voice.

"Okay," said the two other unfamiliar voices.

"Who's there?" Tuxedo Mask yelled out again, escaping from the youma with Mercury.

-At the Tsukino House-

"It's already 10:45, if he doesn't arrive with our daughter in 15 minutes. Then I'll know there will be something going between both of them." Kenji barked.

"Honey don't be imagining thing, if any thing happens to Serena, Darien will risk his life for her." Ikuko explained and continued, "Sammy go to bed!"

"What!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Go upstairs young man!" Ikuko yelled.

"Let me finish up this Sailor Moon game okay?" Sammy asked. "Please?"

"No, it's past your bed your bedtime!" Ikuko said in a loud tone.

"But mom, please!" Sammy begged. "But it's Friday!"

"We have to go somewhere tomorrow remember Sammy?" said Ikuko.

"Okay, okay." Sammy sighed and stomped on every stair when he went to his room.

"Now its 10:50. I'm looking for my shot gun!" Kenji said and went to the closet. He started throwing everything out of the closet.

"Honey, stop it you'll never find it." Ikuko said. Then Kenji went upstairs to his bedroom and took everything out of the drawers and his closet.

-Back to the Battle-

Three shadows appeared in front of a tree and started yelling out,

"MOON PRINCESS…!"

"NEO-CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

"Here comes the Moon Princess Trio!"

Author's Note: How was it? Don't you think Serena is really having a really long day? One day is like 5 chapters when I wrote this. I'll go faster later on. Are you wondering who the Moon Princess Trio is?" Well find out in Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprise 2.

Till Next time, MoonPrincess568


	5. Unexpected Surprise 2

"Unexpected Surprises" by MoonPrincess568

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON

Author's Note: Hi, here's Chapter 5! Sorry about the long update… I have way too much school work and I play basketball for my high school and its getting real busy. And I do have to stay at my dad's restaurant most of the time to. So yeah, what a lame excuse. Haha. Well enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprise #2; the Unknown Scouts

**_Previously on Unexpected Surprises…_**

_-Back to the Battle-_

_Three shadows appeared in front of a tree and started yelling out,_

"_MOON PRINCESS…!"_

"_NEO-CRYSTAL POWER!"_

_"MAKE UP!"_

_"Here comes the Moon Princess Trio!"_

_**-NOW-**_

"Here comes the Moon Princess Trio!" said the mysterious Sailor Scouts.

"Princesses protected by the moonlight and the holy ground, the Earth. In their name we shall punish you and bring you back to the way you were Derek! We are the Moon Princess Trio!" the three said.

"NO!" shouted Derek. He had dark brown, which swept through his dark blue eyes. He stood 6'2. (A/N: in chapter 4 I didn't describe his appearance). He clenched his fists.

"I am Sailor Silver Moon!" said the one on the left. She stood 5'4". She had blonde hair with lighter blonde streaks one white bow was clipped next her bangs. Her eyes were bright cerulean blue. Side bangs swept across her forehead which revealed a crescent moon and beads on each side. The bangs went to her cheekbones. The Sailor Scout's hair flowed up to her waist, curled. She looked about 16. Her uniform was white with a silver fuku and pink accents which shimmered. Her bow was dark pink with a brooch. The brooch was white and was decorated with a crescent moon with 5 stars that were: red, light blue, green, and orange. She wore white boots that made a V-shape at the knees. The V was accessorized with a moon and outline pink.

The girl in the middle looked younger, about 13 or 14. She looked about 5'1" with red eyes. Her hair was a light, cotton candy pink, with egg shaped odangos and the rest of her hair streamed down to her knees. One her dumpling shaped hair, had two red orbs with a feather making her hair look decorated. Little wing-like burettes were placed on top of her bangs, which also revealed a crescent moon. Her outfit was decorated with glittery magenta and a pink that matched her hair. Her bow was also white with a yellow brooch with a heart. Stars surrounded the heart. Her boots were similar to the girl on her left.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon!" said the pink haired girl.

"Rini…" Tuxedo Mask said surprised.

One the right was a girl that looked identical to the one on the left. Her hair was styled the same but was straight. She was an inch shorter than her "twin" sailor scout. She had light blue-green orbs. She also had side bangs and a crescent moon. Instead of a white bow on the side of her bangs, there was a pink heart clip. Her costume was silver with pink and lavender accents. Her bow was white with a brooch decorated with a crescent moon and four small hearts. All the scouts had small white angel wings.

"And I am Sailor Crystal Moon!" said the last of the Moon Princess Trio.

"Sailor Silver Moon and Sailor Crystal Moon?!" said the inners.

"More Sailor Moons?" said a confused Sailor Mercury.

"I don't know…" answered Tuxedo Mask.

"You three again!!" he started, "You guys are getting to my last nerve following me here!" Derek amazed began to form a huge black energy ball at them. The Moon Princess Trio jumped and flipped in the air to dodge his attack.

"Now feel the power of the awesome power of the Crescent Moon Diamond!" said Sailor Crystal Moon.

"Wha…?" the inners and the tuxedo mask said confusion. Then she held out her right hand in the air. A scepter shimmered into her hands. The scepter was shaped like a moon and pink and lavender streamers wrapped around the moon. The white handle had diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, topaz aligned on the bottom and the starting on the wand. (A/N: did u know those are the inners favorite gem? They are! It plays a role later on. I think enough of me talking. On with the story…). At the time Tuxedo Mask was almost done healing Venus. The rest were standing watching the battle.

The scout pointed her scepter at Derek and twirled it around. She chanted, "Diamond Moon Scepter, Sparkling Dust!" Derek's protective shield was brought down. He fell but caught him self on his feet like a cat.

"SILVER MOON!" said Sailor Chibi Moon. Sailor Silver Moon turned around and the youma threw a dagger like light.

"AHHH!" she yelled and ran away from it. The ugly youma started chasing her around the park.

The inners and Tuxedo Mask sweat dropped.

"Some Sailor Scout… don'tcha think Venus?" said Mars. Venus and the rest nodded. The youma ran into a tree; thanks to Sailor Silver Moon.

"Ha-ha… that should do it!" she proudly said, "Let's finish him Chibi Moon!"

Both held their hands out. In Chibi Moon's hand was a long rod with a pink heart on top. Where the heart and handle met was four different hearts creating a rhombus. In Silver Moon's hand was a crescent moon wand that looked similar to Sailor Crystal.

"Cosmic Moon Wand, Metallic Obliteration!" called Sailor Silver Moon.

"Pink crystal rod, heart twirl!" called Sailor Chibi Moon.

"I'll be back Moon sisters!" Derek yelled and disappeared into the dark blue sky.

"Thank you Moon Princess Trio." Mercury thanked.

"You're welcome. We're always here when you need us," said Sailor Crystal Moon, "If you're in danger we'll show up."

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"You mean our true identities?" said the "twin"-like scouts. Tuxedo Mask nodded.

"It can't be revealed now." Silver Moon answered.

"Don't you remember me?" Chibi Moon joked. "I was just a little girl then." They laughed. Without noticing the two unknown scouts disappeared.

"Chibi Moon, how can we not forget?" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Yea… hahaha," Chibi Moon replied.

"You've grown." Tuxedo Mask said. Chibi Moon turned into Rini by using a transparent pink cloak.

"Omg…" said the inner scouts.

"She looks exactly like Serena!" Mars blurted out.

"Serena's Carbon Copy!" laughed Venus.

"How old are you now?" asked Jupiter.

"I'm 14." She answered and had a big smile on her face.

Sailor Venus and Mars ganged up on Sailor Chibi Moon with their arms crossed. Both were on each side of Rini. "So do you have a boyfriend???" they questioned.

"Uhh…" she said, she blushed a bright pink.

"YOU DO!" they accused.

"Okay… fine… I do have one." She confessed. The scouts laughed.

"So who is this special boy?" Mina asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Rini replied and stuck out her tongue.

"Rini, who were those two girls," asked Tuxedo Mask as he laid a hand at her shoulder behind her. It startled her.

"I can't tell you right now." She answered nervously.

"Did they stay long enough for us to check who they are?" Mars whispered into Mercury's ear.

"I think so," Mercury replied.

"I have to find Serena," Darien replied after he quickly transformed into his civilian self. "Rini let's go?"

"K," Rini said. "Bye you guys! See you later."

"Bye." The inner sailor scouts responded. As Darien and his future daughter walked away from a far distance, the scouts started to deliberate who the girls were.

"Did the Mercury Computer tell us anything about those 2 Sailor Moons?" asked Jupiter.

"No… but maybe by tomorrow it will find some data on them." Mercury replied.

"Okay there will be in a meeting in my temple at 11 tomorrow." Mars said.

"Okay," the others replied. They looked around the park to see if anyone was there, no one was there in the park. They de-transformed and flashes of red, orange, green, and blue, shown brightly. They went back to their civilian forms.

"I'll call Darien and Serena about the meeting in the morning," said Lita. The girls nodded.

"Bye you guys," Mina said going the direction where she lived.

"Bye," the inners said.

Darien and Rini

They saw Darien car outside of the arcade and walked to it. Serena looked out the window, she saw a girl with cotton candy colored odango shaped hair. She smiled and went out of the driver's seat.

"RINI!" Serena exclaimed hugging her.

"Hey Serena," Rini replied.

"How did you get here?" Serena asked.

"I came here to help you with the new enemy." Rini replied.

"A new enemy…?" Bunny said in confusion.

"Yea they are from the Negaverse." She responded.

"The Negaverse!? I thought we killed Beryl and her leader?" said an astonished Serena.

"I have to explain that later on, let's get going." Rini insisted.

"Okay," Serena said, "Um… Rini can you give me and Darien a moment?"

"Sure I'll be waiting in the car." Rini said. Rini went into the car and Darien and Serena went to the sidewalk.

"I need to tell you the thing I was going to tell you when the communicator rang," Bunny said.

"Okay, Sere." Darien replied.

"Darien…."Bunny trailed off. Darien looked at his watch it was 11:56.

"Oh shit, Sere it's 11:56. I need to get you home!" Darien said and got in the car with Serena. He went a highway speed to reach Serena's house faster.

Tsukino House

"It's 11:58! Where are they?" Ken barked and continued, "Where the hell my shot gun Irene!"

"I'm not going to tell you and calm down at least they are having a good time." Irene said.

"Yeah… they're having a fun time alright." Ken mumbled to himself.

"What was that Ken, you are really going to sleep on the couch?" Irene said with a stern voce.

Back to Bunny, Darien, and their newly arrived future daughter

"So Rini you've grown fast." Serena replied and turned on the radio. The song, "What Goes Around… Comes Around" by Justin Timberlake, played.

"When I came home in the 30th century I suddenly grew to a 14 year old girl and became Princess Lady Serenity." Rini replied.

"Wow," Bunny said. Just in 5 minutes they were at Bunny's House.

"Darien, daddy, you're a fast driver," Rini replied and continued, "at least an officer didn't catch you."

"Uh yeah..." Darien replied and sweat dropped down his neck. They all went inside the house and heard a loud scream when they opened the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU? I TOLD YOU 10:30 SHARP AND YOU ARRIVE 2 HOURS LATE!" Ken yelled and many sleeping neighbor were awakened and yelled in unison, "Ken shut up, some people here are trying to sleep!"

"Well…" Serena started.

"Serena let me explain." Darien replied. Rini was in the front door and the couple was in the living room.

"We were going to your house but my cell phone rang, and it was Rini. She said she was at the airport and she needed a ride home." Darien lied.

"By the way where's Rini?" Irene emerged from the kitchen.

"I'm right here." Rini replied with a pink luggage in her left hand. Ikuko ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh honey you grown so much!" Ikuko replied, "What grade are you in sweetie?"

"We'' I'm in the 8th grade." Rini replied.

"It hasn't been that long we've seen you and you're already in 8th grade?" Irene said in confusion.

"It's been almost 2 years…" said Rini.

"Wow time sure does fly by fast." Irene sighed. "Let's go upstairs to your room and put all your stuff away." She started walking upstairs with her luggage that she magically got from Luna P. Rini trailed behind.

"Next time young man if you are going to let Serena not come on curfew I will not let her see you." Ken said.

"Yes sir," Darien replied and walked out the door, "Bye Serena, bye Mr., Mrs. Tsukino."

"Bye, Darien!" Irene and Serena said waving to Darien.

"Mom I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Serena said, yawning.

"Go ahead dear." Irene replied. Serena went to her bathroom and took a quick shower. Put on her bunny pajamas and went to bed.

The Next Morning, 7:00 am

"Crap… not again." Serena woke up early and she ran to her bathroom. She threw up and started to brush her teeth. She decided to listen to some calming music and try go back to sleep.

2 hours later

She woke up from her short nap with a craving of pickles and carrot cake. She walked down stairs and she smelled mouth watering beacon, sausage, rice, and scrambled eggs.

"Good Morning, Mom, Dad." Serena replied.

"Good Morning," Irene replied. Ken ignored Serena; he was sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper drinking coffee.

"Good Morning Rini," Bunny said to her future daughter. She was sitting next to Ken eating her breakfast.

"Hey Serena," she replied.

Serena sat down and her breakfast was set in front of her. Serena ate half of her plate, but she was still longing for pickles and carrot cake.

"Mom do we have any pickles and carrot cake?" Serena asked. Her mom was bewildered.

"No…Sorry Hun," she replied.

"What a weird combination Serena," said a yawning Sammy walking down the stairs.

After the girls were done eating, they went upstairs and changed clothes. Rini wore a red Abercrombie shirt and medium-washed jeans. She slipped into black Vans. She wore a light gloss. Serena was wearing a dark blue Hollister Co. labeled shirt and khaki pants. She put on some brown, polka dotted flats.

"Hey Rini lets go to the arcade," Serena insisted. "I am craving carrot cake, pickles, and Andy's famous smoothies."

"Ha-ha, okay," Rini replied. They walked to the arcade. It was 10 o' clock. When they got there Rini saw the same dirty blonde man with green eyes and her future daddy on his signature seat. He was wearing a brown American Eagle shirt embroidered with A. Eagle on it, and camo cargos.

"Hey Sere," Andrew greeted.

"Hey you guys," Serena greeted back.

'Who's that?" Andrew asked.

"It's Rini," Serena and Darien replied.

"Oh I didn't even recognize her; she looks just like you when you were that age." Andrew said in amusement.

"She does doesn't she?" Darien replied. Serena and Rini took a seat by Darien.

"Andrew can I have a strawberry banana smoothie with EXTRA whipped cream and also can I have some fries." Serena ordered. "Oh by the way do you have any carrot cake?"

"Yes we do Serena," he answered.

"How about you young lady?" Andrew asked Rini.

"I would like a chocolate shake, please." She said.

"Coming right up," Andrew said going to the kitchen.

"Look at that, it's Meatball Head and Egg Head." Darien teased with a chuckle.

"Darien!" They said together.

"I'm just teasing around," Darien replied, "Serena…you still act like you're still 14."

"So… I'm a kid at heart," said Serena and pecked him on the cheek.

"I still remember when I called you that before knowing who we really are." Darien said.

"Yeah those were the good old times." Serena said. Her thoughts were drifting into the past.

"Darien don't call me egg head," Rini replied with a frown.

"Sorry Rini but it fits you so well because your odangos look like eggs," Darien replied. Andrew came with their orders.

"Here you go," Andrew replied. He set them down and the two girls started to drink shake. Serena put malt vinegar, ketchup, and relish on her fries. Darien looked at Serena weirdly as she munched on her fries. Usually Serena doesn't eat relish with her fries. The automatic doors opened and Mina skipped in.

"Hi Drew, Serena, Rini, Darien" Mina replied happily.

"Hey," The future royal family said. Darien carefully watched Serena adding relish to her carrot cake.

"Relish and carrot cake?" Darien said disgustedly.

"Ewww," replied Rini.

"Hi, V-babe, Andrew said to his girlfriend leaning over the counter. (V-babe came from the manga #3. Serena and Lita call her that.)

"Can I have something?" Mina said to her boyfriend.

"Like what?" he said with a smirk.

"Something really good." She replied.

"An Oreo smoothie?" he insisted.

"Ooo, my favorite." She said.

"What else is really good?" Andrew flirted.

"Your kisses," She said and gave him a passionate kiss. After, he had a big smile and didn't move. All he did was looking into Mina's eyes.

"They are too cute…" Rini said.

"You two cut it out," said a pink, cheeked Raye stormed into the arcade. They blushed and Andrew went straight into the kitchen to prepare his girlfriend's drink. Mina walked to Raye.

"Hey Serena, Darien, did Lita tell you about the meeting?" Raye asked

"No, she didn't," Serena replied and looked at Darien, "Have you heard of any meeting from Lita."

"Nope." He said.

"Well it's at 11:00," Mina butted in.

"Oh, okay." Serena said.

"Your order is ready, Mina." said Andrew.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Mina.

"It's on the house, babe." He flirted and winked.

"Are you sure?" she said with guilt.

"Yup," he answered. "Raye do you need anything?"

"Oh no, I'm okay. I was with Mina until she ditched me at the charms shop next door. And I had to chase after her." Raye explained.

"Sorry Raye! I had to see Andy," Mina explained.

"Uh huh sure…" she mumbled.

"Is it just me or is she more moody than a pregnant woman," Mina whispered to Serena. That reminded her she had to tell Darien. "Or lady on menopause." Serena giggled as Mina finished her compliments.

"Hey Darien, I still haven't told you what I need to say last night." Serena whispered into her lover's ear.

"Oh yeah." He replied. "Let's get going to the temple and you could tell me there."

"I'm going to be late," started Raye, "I still need to get some stuff at the charm shop and the pharmacy for grandpa."

"Okie doke," Serena responded.

"Let's go get your stuff Raye." Mina said. They said their goodbyes and went out of the arcade. After they left Serena continued to eat her big carrot cake and fries.

"So what is our total Drew?" asked Darien

"For Serena and Rini, it will be $5.30 plus yours is $6.30." He said. Darien pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and gave $7 to Andrew. "Just keep the change."

They said bye and walked outside. Darien was holding hand with Serena and looked at his gorgeous princess.

BUMP!

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," Darien replied.

"It's okay," the two girls said in unison.

"Are you the girls from that restaurant I was at last night?" Darien asked. Rini winked at them and they both winked back.

"Yeah," they both said.

"You're the charming young man who wanted to surprise your girlfriend," said Selene.

"Selene let's get going," the other girl said.

"Bye, see ya around." Selene said. They walked into the Crowne.

"Rini you know something don't you?" Serena said because I saw the winks they exchanged.

"I…I…uh," Rini said nervously.

"Come on Rini tell us." Darien insisted.

"Yeah, Rini spill," her future mother commanded.

"I…I can't" Rini replied. Then they went inside Darien's car.

At the temple; 10:45m

Darien pulled up at the temple. They walked up the 50 steps of the temple. They saw Chad sweeping the floors of the temple outside. Then they walked into Raye's bedroom. It was Red, gold and black and her bed was an in ground bed. Her sheets were also red; there was a black circle that had gold Japanese calligraphy on it. Lita and Amy were checking out the Mercury Computer.

"Hey you guys!" Lita exclaimed and hugged Serena and Rini.

"Hi." The two moon princesses said. Lita walked to Serena and went outside of Raye's room.

"So did you tell Darien yet?" Lita quietly asked.

"Not yet… Every time I tell him I get cut off…" she responded.

In Raye's Room

"Where's Mina and Raye!? They left an hour ago." A worried Amy said.

"We ran into Raye and Mina, they are still doing errands," replied Darien.

"Ugh they are 15 minutes late." Amy said looking at her watch. "They said they would be here at 10:30…"

"Haha… you sounded like Raye just now." Lita laughed as she walked back into the room.

"What do you mean?" the smart sailor scout questioned.

"Remember how Serena used to be late all the time to meetings…" Lita explained.

"Haha…yes, I remember." Amy chuckled lightly.

"Darien I still need to tell you my little secret." Serena said took Darien's hand and led him to the cherry blossom garden. It was mid March; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

"So what is this secret?" he asked while they walked through the garden.

Author's Note: cliffhanger. This chapter is really long so I had to cut it short. Hehe, well Chapter 6 will be up soon!


	6. The Unexpected Surprise

"Unexpected Surprises" by MoonPrincess568

Author's Note: Hi! Here chapter 6. Sorry for the wait, same old excuses about school, my dad's restaurant, and a cause of bad writers block. Yup, enjoy the new chapter and REVIEW.

Attention to all new readers: PLEASE REVIEW EACH CHAPTER YOU READ AND GIVE ME YOUR AWESOME FEEBACK.

_Recap:_

_Darien I still need to tell you my little secret." Serena said took Darien's hand and led him to the cherry blossom garden. It was mid March; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. _

"_So what is this secret?" he asked while they walked through the garden. _

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Surprise **

"Well… should I just blurt it out or should we play a guessing game?" Serena asked as they walked hand in hand. The cherry blossom's petals whirled around them with a simple breeze. The cherry blossom trees created an arch making it into a romantic, pink colored tunnel.

"Hmm… a guessing game sounds fun." Darien replied as he reached for a flower and put it into Serena's hair. She smiled and said.

"Okie doke, you have 10 tries. If you don't get the last one right, then I'll just tell you."

"Alright… let's see… you got into University of Tokyo?"

"Yes, I did get into University of Tokyo, Crossroads Junior College, and University of the Sacred Heart, Tokyo." Serena responded.

"Wow Serena! Those are really good schools, which one are you planning to choose?" Darien happily asked.

"I'm stuck on University Tokyo and University of the Sacred Heart," She answered,

"I'll help you choose depending what you want to major in," Darien assured, "What's in mind for your major anyways? The last time I asked you were unsure."

"Uhmm, I think either nursing or education," Serena responded.

"Aha, no wonder you're stuck. Sacred Heart is known for their education and language departments and Tokyo known for their medical, law, and science institutes," said Darien, "But I think you should side to University of Tokyo since it also has education and medical majors. You could always change it."

"Yeah, I was leaning toward Tokyo, anyways we need to get back on topic," Serena said.

"First I want to tell you something since we're talking about college," Darien mentioned.

"Oh what is it?"

"Well I was planning to open this letter with you last night..." Darien said pulling out a folded up envelope. "But I was so worried about you last night I completely forgot about it."

"What's that?" asked Serena.

"It's from University of Tokyo… for Medical School," Darien responded.

"It's for grad school right? Oh my gosh, Darien! We have to open it!" Serena said excitedly.

"I want you to open it," Darien said handing her the envelope. Serena unfolded the envelope to make it straight. She carefully started to open it. As she opened the envelope she threw it to Darien and started reading the letter.

"DARIEN!" Serena shouted, "Oh my gosh!"

"What did it say?" Darien asked.

"You didn't make it into Medical school…" Serena sadly said. Darien took the letter out of Serena's hand quick. Serena started to laugh, "JUST KIDDING LOVE!"

"Jeeze Serena! Almost gave me a heart attack! You know how important this is to me," Darien said.

"Sorry babe, it sounded fun to fool around with you," Serena said. They remained silent. Darien pretended to be angry with her. Darien couldn't stand the silence, so he spoke up.

"Aww Serena, I love you too much to be mad at you," Darien said and gave her a hug.

"Darien, we'll be going to the same college!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said with a smile and gave her a quick peck on her soft, pink lips.

"Okay, okay, back to business buddy," said Serena, "So ask away!"

"Uhmm… you have an A in English and math?"

"Nope…. I actually got B+ in English, if I past the finals it would be an A. For math, I got a B-. Aha," Serena said.

Darien chuckled, "At least they're better than the grades you got in 8th grade,"

"Haha, that's so true Darien, I remember I threw that test paper at your head on accident."

"Aha, yeah, that was like the first or second time we met and your glorious nickname was dubbed, Meatball Head," Darien laughed.

"By the way, you got eight more questions," Serena said.

"Let's see…, you are madly in love with me?" He said with a sexy smile with an innocent expression on his face.

"I think that's a given. Jeeze, your ego is still the same." Serena gave him a nudge on the arm.

"Hey!" Darien said as Serena gave him the quick push. She giggled. The cherry blossom tunnel was about to end and in front of them was a black bench with rose bushed surrounding it. They took a seat. Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder and sighed. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulder.

"What is your secret? Is it really big?"

"Yes. Now you have 7 more questions."

"You don't have a secret?"

"No silly, we wouldn't be playing this game. Now you have six."

"I got six left I thought I had 7 more?" asked Darien

"Nope you asked if I didn't have a secret," said Serena, "Okie doke, 6 more."

"Uhm, you had a weird dream about the future?"

"Nope…"

"I got 5 more right…?"

"Yup," Serena answered.

"I don't really know what you're keeping from me," said Darien with a little frustration.

"Want a hint?"

"Yeah…"

"Hint: present and Rini."

"Now and Rini? What?"

"Yes, now you got 4."

"Wait Serena… that didn't count!"

"Too bad," Serena stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know who the mysterious scouts are that arrived with Rini?"

"Nope. You got three more left."

"Uhm… You got a car?"

"Aha… no how is that suppose to deal with Rini?…Now there are 2 more guesses left…" Serena said nervously. They were 2 more questions closer until he finds out she was pregnant. She guessed it wasn't such a big deal, but it was. She was only 17 almost 18, but she is so young and has other things to worry about like college life. She didn't even know if she was ready for a baby and the future or not. It made her anxious since the future was so near…and senior year was almost over. She was also concerned if her parents disapprove they might put charges on Darien, and she doesn't want that.

"You can't believe school is almost over and that future is so near?"

"Yeah… but that still isn't my secret. Now you got one more."

"Another hint: I am blank?"

"You are uhmm…."

_**In Raye's bedroom**_

"Where is Serena and Darien?" asked Raye.

"Serena is trying to tell Darien she's pregnant," Lita said.

"She and Darien walked into the Sukura Garden." Amy replied.

"She hasn't told him yet?" said an astonished Mina.

"Yup, she said she's been cut off all night." Lita responded.

"Oh man," Mina sighed.

"Okay let's get started." Amy replied, "Alright, let's start with the basics. Two new mysterious scouts that are protected by the moon and the earth: Sailor Silver Moon and Sailor Crystal Moon. Both are types of Sailor Moons like Rini and arrived with her."

"Yeah… possibly they are also children of Serena and Darien?" Lita started, "Because who else would be a Sailor Moon besides an heir of Serena."

"True," said Amy, "But… what happens if they are not?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mina.

"Well… perhaps they are just posing as Sailor Moons so protect the royal family," Amy explained.

"Well Serena is pregnant now… that means she's going to have more than one kid?" Raye said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's possible. The older Serena couldn't tell us everything because the future would change," Amy spoke.

"Yeah…" Raye sighed, "OH! Remember Mina!"

"What?" asked a confused Mina.

"Remember we saw Darien bump into two girls when we were in the charms shop?" responded Raye.

"Oh yeah, I swear they looked exactly like the two scouts with Rini," said Mina.

"That could be possible, we should look for them this week," Amy said.

"Amy did the new Sailor Moons stay long enough to figure out who there are?" asked Lita.

"Let me check," Amy said while she was typing into her light blue, Mercury Computer, "Well according to my computer, it has no trace of who they are."

"Okay… did you get their images on you're Mercury visor?" Lita asked. Rini was quiet as a bunny and just looked out of the window. Raye and Mina noticed Rini wasn't herself today. Mina went to Raye's ear and whispered something to her. Meanwhile, Amy was searching for the new scouts.

"Hey… Rini knows something and she doesn't want to spill," Mina softly said to Raye's ear.

"I know, it's just like before when she wouldn't fess up," Raye whispered.

"Somehow we have to get to her, I have a feeling that the enemies are from the future," Mina gently said.

"Yeah," Amy replied. Then Amy and her computer got nothing.

"So they are from the future…because there is no other way," Lita said and looked at Rini, "Rini, please, if you are hiding something from us. Please tell us." Lita pleaded. Rini stared at Lita and looked away.

"Rini, please?" begged Mina.

"I can't tell you, I think it's best for them to tell you the truth." Rini responded, "Plus what is the point of finding who they are. The real concern is Serena and your new enemies."

"Rini, you're right," Amy agreed.

"Wow, your parents are amazing! They created such a smart kid!" exclaimed Mina.

"I think she gets it from Darien," exclaimed Raye. The girls laughed

"I can't believe Serena couldn't transform," Raye spoke.

"Maybe her pregnancy is stopping her," said Mina.

"I guess, but like there can be some way for her to fight and have the baby protected," said Raye.

"But Raye, it's too dangerous for Serena to engage in battle. She might loose the baby, or even get killed," Lita replied.

"Lita's right, she's very vulnerable right now," Amy agreed, "Maybe that's why what the enemy is after."

"So that means, no Sailor Moon," Mina started, "I think we need a boot camp, without Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal to aid us, now we have to protect ourselves."

"Yeah, but we have Rini and those new sailor scouts that claim to have their very own Silver Imperium crystal, so don't worry about it." Lita said.

"But Serena is the most powerful Sailor Moon out there!" Mina worried.

"Well the Moon Princess Trio is probably 5 times more powerful than Sailor Moon since they are from the future," Amy butted in.

"You never know Ames if they are more powerful or not," said Mina.

"But maybe we should train more since we couldn't even take down that youma last night on our own. It's been awhile since something big has happened in the past two years. I say we're kind of out of it." Raye said.

"Alright, it's decided then," Amy started, "We're going to have combat training, search for those two girls, and whatever it takes to stop this evil."

"Wait we forgot to talk about something…"Rini mentioned.

"What is it?" the inner scouts asked the 14 year old girl.

"The enemies are from the Negaverse… I sure recall you guys battling them for the very first time at my age..." Rini replied.

"Oh shit… that totally slipped my mind..." said Raye.

"I think we should wait until the couple gets back," Amy insisted.

_**Serena and Darien**_

Darien was stumped; he didn't really know what was going on. Usually he sensed Serena's thoughts and feelings, but this time it's different and he couldn't put a finger on it. They sat there for awhile. Serena was waiting for Darien's last guess, she looked over to him. He was thinking really hard. He looked so cute puzzled with his eyes dark with no emotion just very concentrated, his hair falling into his eyes as he was bended over. Serena placed her hand on his thigh. She startled him.

"Darien… should I just tell you?" she asked.

"Now it's okay, it's pretty fun figuring it out on my own… if in five minutes I don't know and clearly clueless then you can tell me."

"Are you sure Darien?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," he simply answered and continued thinking. _"Okay Darien… you're still stuck on what your girlfriend's secret is…Hmm think about what's been up with her lately: felt sick yesterday morning, fainting in the arcade café, and weird combining of food… hmm, wait those symptoms sound familiar…it can't be? Could it? Maybe I should say it..." _

"I think I know your secret Serena…" Darien calmly said. Serena's eyes widened and said.

"So what do you think my secret is?" she asked.

"Are you….," he started; "pregnant?" said a relieved Darien.

"...Yes…" she smiled, "So what do you think?" Darien smiled back and stood up. He grabbed her hands to rise off of the bench and put her arms around his torso. Serena looked up lost in his mesmerizing eyes. He bent is head down toward Serena. Their faces were just inches apart until their lips met. He released the kiss and just smiled at her. They were still in their warm embrace. He was speechles.

"Serena, I don't know what to say but I'm happy that I finally get to know after all the guessing," He said, "I love you, Serena."

"I love you too," she said and they stood there for minutes, "I'm glad you didn't freak out and how you're handling it very calmly."

"Maybe just a little bit, but no matter what happens to us, I'm sure everything is going to be okay. I'm guessing the future is actually so close that I could feel the world alternating. Plus it wasn't really entirely your fault in getting pregnant," Darien chuckled and finally found the words to comfort Serena. And he thought, _"Wow, I'm going to be dad sooner than I thought."_

"Maybe we should start going back to the meeting, I bet they already finished and talked about everything already," Darien insisted.

"Okie doke," Serena agreed. They walked in hand in hand again back to Raye's room.

"So Serena, what are we going to do, how are we going to tell this to your family?" Darien nervously asked.

"I have no clue. My mom might be disappointed in me for not waiting, my dad is probably going to last out and try to strangle you, and Sammy is just going to laugh at me about getting knocked up," Serena answered.

"Do you think we should just tell them who we are? Maybe they're going to understand…?" Darien said.

"I guess, but that's a good idea…I'm just really scared to tell them…"

"Don't worry I'll be there and the scouts would probably be there with me also. You have us to count on," He calmly guaranteed, "We'll talk about it with the girls, k?"

"Okay," she said. The rest of the walk they were silent admiring the scenery. Darien simply glanced at Serena the whole way back. Once the reached the outside of Raye's room, Darien opened the glass, sliding door.

"Hey there you guys are!" Mina greeted. Serena and Darien walked toward to her and sat to her at the table.

"You guys been out for like over 45 minutes," Amy recalled. Serena and Darien smiled.

"Well, guess what you guys?" Serena asked eagerly.

"What?" they all asked.

"Darien finally knows!" she exclaimed. They all laughed and started talking about shopping for the baby and naming it.

"Girls, settle down we got to talk about the new scouts and the Negaverse…" Darien said trying to change the subject and get things on track.

"Well… we did research and talked about the mysterious moon scouts… we have no clue who they are because little miss keep-everything-to-herself won't tell us," Raye said.

"Well Raye, I can't tell you much because mom told me not to tell just yet…until…the enemy strikes 3 more times."

"Why is that?" asked Serena.

"Well, I don't know why, mom didn't exactly tell me why," Rini replied.

"Oh I see," Serena answered, "You guys… how you think I should tell my parents I'm pregnant?"

"My idea was to just tell them everything," said Darien.

"That's a good idea because if we wait until they see Serena at 4 months, they'll probably be mad at Serena for not telling them right away," Lita responded. Luna and Artemis walked in. Everyone looked at them for the answer.

"Do look at us; it's your guys' decision." Artemis said.

"I think we should tell them, we've been keeping this for so long, I think they would like an explanation about us disappearing a lot," replied Mina.

"I think Mina is right," Luna said, "I think it's time to tell your loved ones about this because we won't be able to when the future finally comes."

"How about we should tell my parents first over dinner this week, I guess," Serena said, "Or have a party with our families at my house."

"Perfect, that's a great idea Serena," Luna proclaimed.

"I'll mention it to my parents later tonight, k?" said Serena.

"Alright that's settled then," Amy said.

Serena looked at Raye's digital clock, "Hey you guys its almost 1:15, lets go out for lunch?" Everyone heard Serena's stomach growling. The girls laughed.

"Now, Serena's going to eat for two, Darien, I think you need to bring some extra cash," laughed Raye.

"You're right Raye," Darien chuckled as took out his wallet to see if I had money on him, "Where do you guys want to eat?"

"Let's go to the mall, there are a lot of selections there." Mina answered. They all agreed. They walked down the temple's steps and walked over the mini parking lot one block away. Mina, Raye, and Amy went inside of Lita's pastel green 2005 Toyota Camry with soft beige interior. While Serena and Rini entered Darien's silver, sports car with black leather interior, and awesome chrome rims. Darien started the engine and it roared. He led the way to the mall as Lita followed.

_**Darien's Car**_

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." Darien replied.

"Yeah… and I can't believe I'm going to be a mother," Serena mimicked Darien as she rubbed her stomach lightly.

"Hey Rini, are you okay back there? Do you want me to turn up the air conditioning or something?" asked Darien.

"Yes please," she politely said.

"I was wondering Rini," Serena started, "Am I pregnant with you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Rini what did you say?" Serena asked.

"I said…no." Rini replied a little louder.

"No?" the couple said in confusion.

"Yeah, it's not me." Rini said.

"Then who is it?" Bunny asked.

"I can't tell you." Rini responded.

"Why?" they asked.

"Just because..." Rini said.

"So you're telling me you have older siblings?" Darien said.

Rini didn't answer.

"It's okay Rini; you don't have to tell me…" Darien said.

"I'm sorry dad, it's just I don't want to reveal too much," Rini said and continued, "Yes, I have older siblings."

"I understand," said Darien and dropped the subject.

"Darien we listen to the radio?" asked Serena.

"Sure, go ahead," Darien said and turned the radio on.

"..._ hit radio station HOT 95.1, here's a fresh download by Maroon 5:'Makes Me Wonder'!" said the male radio MC._

_  
I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back _

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really make_s me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you _

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye

God damn, my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try (yeah)  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye

I've been here before  
One day a week  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause..

I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you and I...  
and so this is goodbye

Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you,  
Anymore, Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true  
Anymore Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah (x 3)  
(Oh no)

"_That was the new single by Maroon 5 after a 2 ½ year break since their hit song 'She will be loved' back in 2004. They are better than ever! The request line is open. So hit it up at 1-800-HOT-MUSIC or log on our Myspace page!" said the MC. "Carley just requested a song by the ultra sexy, Pussycat Dolls: I Don't Need a Man!"_

_I see you looking at me  
Like I got something for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it on up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused _

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

The more you try  
The less I bite  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you (you)

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around

_Oh!_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
__Repeat 4X_

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't ...

Darien turned off the radio since they arrived at the mall and quickly parked close the food court. They got of their cars and walked into the food court.

Author's Notes: I had to end it here, this chapter became VERY long than I expected it to be. At least it would be a quick fix for those who's been waiting patiently for this new chapter. I think the next chapter might be up soon since I'm half way done with it. Hopefully you like the new chapter, sorry for the inconvience for updating so slowly. Well until the next chapter! Byee!

MoonPrincess568


	7. Serena's Parents Part 1

"Unexpected Surprises" By MoonPrincess568

Author's Notes: Well thanks for those who have reviewed my previous chapter! It's much appreciated. Sorry for the wait! Writer's block plus laziness equals very slow updating. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 7: **_**Round 1: Serena's Parents **_

Serena gave the final twist on her legendary meatball-styled hair and looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she replied quietly and walked toward her bed, where her outfit lay; a white halter top with a thick, satin strip at the empire waist and a dark washed skinny jeans. Luna was resting next to the outfit and watched Serena carefully put it on.

"You look beautiful Serena," Luna commented.

"Thanks Luna," Serena replied and gave her a smile. Luna started roaming around Serena's room, keenly, while Serena walked backed into her bathroom. At the vanity, she grabbed her jewelry box and searched for some accessories. She found a silver, crescent moon pendant necklace with a matching pair of dangle earrings and a chunky bangle. Serena grabbed her perfume and lightly spritzes her outfit, then applied mascara and a light coating of lip gloss. After she went into her closet to find some shoes, she slipped on some white flats with a gold bow. Finally she was ready; she was going to prepare to tell her parents about her pregnancy and her alter ego. Serena looked at herself in the mirror. She was uneasy, nervous, and tense. Today's finally the day, to tell it all. Her dad is going to be outraged that Darien got her pregnant. Then she was also worried about how her family would react to her being Sailor Moon. Her mom is probably going to be scared for her life because she was risking her life and all those things along the line. Her brother, Sammy, is probably going to be like 'Awesome! My sister is SAILOR MOON! Can I have you autograph? Can I tell my friends?' or he'll say 'Yeah right, Serena's Sailor Moon? Yeah uh huh sure, a ditz like her would never be graceful as Sailor Moon.' Then her dad, Serena didn't really know what he would say. Maybe her dad would be overprotective and tell her to stop because it was too dangerous. But it was too late now, Serena's destiny has been set and they can't do anything about it. Serena was ready to tell them and it was about time. She's kept this secret for about 4 years now; it's been a long journey since that day when she met Luna. She has to confess about her past life as the Moon Princess, her talking cat, Luna, being Sailor Moon, the battles she's encountered, how Darien's her soul mate, Rini as her daughter from the future, and her being the future queen of the universe. Hopefully it won't be too much for them.

"Luna! Stop pacing around, you're making me even more nervous," Serena commanded.

"I can't help it," she responded and crawled towards her, "I'm just as nervous as you." Serena picked her up and cuddled her.

"Tonight is going to be one long night," Serena said.

"Yes, it's going to be."

"Let's go downstairs," suggested Serena. Luna nodded. Serena gave out a big sighed and went downstairs as Luna tagged along. Her mom was already dressed in a yellow and white ruffle apron underneath was a royal blue strapless dress. She was finishing up her famous sparkling fruit punch. Her dad was in a red button up and dark jeans; he was sitting on the couch watching Sammy. Her brother was playing a Sailor Moon video game. He was wearing a simple brown shirt and jeans. Serena giggled and wondered, _'Haha, he's going to be so surprise that cartoon figure of Sailor Moon is going to appear in front of him really soon.' _Serena went over to her mom to see if she needed anymore help.

"Mom you look really pretty tonight," Serena complimented.

"Why thank you honey. You look gorgeous as always," her mother said and pecked her on the cheek, "So why are we having this dinner tonight?"

"Because I have some unexpected surprises to tell you," Serena reminded.

"Hmm, why do your friends have to come then?"

"They're apart of those unexpected surprises I have."

"Oh I see."

"So mom what did you make?" Serena said as her stomach growled.

"We're going to have a salad, stuffed mushrooms, roasted beef, a vegetable medley, rice pilaf, and for dessert everyone's favorite, my lemon pies," she responded and checked a pot. She picked up the lid and the steam rose. Serena moved her head near the pot and closed her eyes.

"Yum," Serena said and licked her tongue across her bottom lip as she sniffed the steam.

"Oh I almost forgot! Serena can you set the table?" she asked. Serena nodded and went to the cupboard to grab the china. She began setting down the places and silverware. Once she was finished, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Serena yelled as she jogged to the front door. She opened it and it was Darien. Serena examined him from head to toe. His hair was tousled around and fell into his eyes. It was messy yet sexy. He had a small smile on his mouth. He was wearing a dark green polo and khaki pants. On his left wrist, he was sporting an expensive looking watch. Serena tiptoed and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Hello beautiful," he responded with a smile that exposed his teeth.

"Hello handsome," Serena mimicked his tone, "Come on in." She grabbed his hand and they walked to the living room. The couple sat down on the love seat. Serena rested on her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nervous?" asked Darien.

"Are you?" Serena questioned.

"I asked you first."

"Haha, of course I'm nervous!"

"Same here," he responded and whispered in her ear, "I'm nervous of being attacked by your father."

Serena giggled and whispered back, "Don't worry Sailor Moon will save you."

Darien chuckled, "But Serena you can't transform."

"Oh yeah, that totally slipped my mind!" Serena exclaimed and spoke softly, "What am I going to do? They won't believe me!"

"Serena, you got me and the Sailor Scouts to back you up. Don't worry about it," he reassured it.

"Aww Darien! I love you. You always got the answer of everything," She said and gave him a hug.

"So how's my girlfriend and our baby?" he asked as he rubbed his hand against her stomach.

"We're doing well," she said, "Oh by the way, Darien you have to keep it on the DL until we bring it up. Someone might hear you." Serena looked to her left and right to see if her parents or Sammy was nearby.

"Ah, oh yeah…" he said, "I'm going to say hi to your family."

"Okay," Serena said and got up. Her mom was now checking the oven; her dad and Sammy was still in the same place. Hand in hand they went to Serena's mother, who was still in the kitchen.

"Mom, Darien's here," Serena said as she tapped her on the shoulder. Her mother turned around.

"Oh hello Darien!" she greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino," he politely said, "Something smells good."

"Are you thirsty? Do you want some water? Punch? Soda?" Mrs. Tsukino questioned.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said.

"Go ahead and sit down in the family room. Sammy is still playing his Sailor Moon game. I can never get him off with out yelling," replied Mrs. Tsukino. Darien chuckled. Serena and Darien walked into the family room.

"Hello Mr. Tsukino," Darien welcomed.

"Hello there boy, sit down." Serena's father said. Serena took a seat next to her dad and Darien sat next to her. Sammy was moving around and his fingers were quickly pressing on the black controller. He gave a few yes's, ah's, and oh no's. Sammy gave a fit as the game said 'GAME OVER' on the television screen.

"Ugh, I was just on level 34!" he complained.

"Hey Sammy," Darien said.

"Yo Darien, wanna play? It's the new Sailor Moon game," asked Sammy.

"Sure," Darien said. Sammy handed him a controller.

"You know how to play right?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I have the game at my apartment," Darien responded.

"Oh really, then let's see how good you are," Sammy said and started preparing the game. Sammy chose Sailor Moon for his player and Darien of course chose, Tuxedo Mask. In the game, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were in space and a weird looking youma was attacking them. Sailor Moon had her moon wand in one hand. Tuxedo Mask threw roses at the monster. Sailor Moon threw her tiara to make a combo attack. As the game progressed, the bell rang again. Serena got up and went to the door again. Mina and Lita arrived with Artemis. Mina was wearing a white sundress her hair was put in her usual way. Lita was wearing a pink halter top and a denim skirt. Her hair was put down instead of a pony tail; her hair was straight at the bottom and curly at the end. They greeted Serena and her family. The scout of love and the scout of thunder sat on the couch to the left where Darien and Serena's father was sitting, and watched Darien and Sammy playing the game. Serena sat down next to Darien. The two males were already on level 4.

"Whoa Darien, you're hecka good!" Sammy responded.

Darien chuckled, "Thanks, you too. This game is too easy; I finished the game at least 10 times."

"No way!" Sammy said in awe.

"Yeah, why did you beat the game yet?" asked Darien.

"Nope, I've been playing this since it came out a month ago. I can never beat level 34, it pisses me off," Sammy replied. Darien laughed. "You gotta teach me how to defeat level 34."

"Maybe after dinner," he suggested.

"Awesome!"

"Hey Darien," said Mina.

"Hi," greeted Lita, "Watcha guys doing?"

"Playing Sailor Moon," mumbled Sammy. The youma was attacking Darien's player and Darien was trying to dodge it and threw roses at it at the same time. Sammy was restoring his character with hp behind a tree.

"Hey, er-uhm, I'm kinda busy," Darien responded, "Yes!" he said as he defeated the youma on his own.

"AWESOME! Good job, Darien!" cheered Sammy with a raised fist in the air.

"You guys are very into these games aren't you?" asked Mina. Sammy and Darien gave her a quick nod.

Lita whispered in Mina's ear, "How ironic."

"I know," Mina whispered back, "Who knew Darien liked playing video games." The two scouts giggled.

"Do you guys want to play?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah!" the brunette and blonde said.

"Okay," responded Lita. Sammy restarted the game and put in two controllers into the game system. Sammy again selected Sailor Moon, Darien picked Tuxedo Mask, Lita chose Sailor Jupiter, and Mina was Sailor Venus. The game started. In the realm they were playing in they were in a warehouse. The youma looked like a puppet and attacked them with lasers that looked like strings. Sailor Venus whipped at him with her chain and Tuxedo Mask threw a bomb at it. The youma died but came back to life and was bigger than before, so Sailor Jupiter kicked it with electrifying sparks. Sailor Moon used her tiara. The youma was defeated and they were going to the next sub-level. They were in a circus. The players were looking around for their new enemy,and then two funny looking clown was behind them. The super heroes posed themselves in a defensive stance. The red clown with a devious smile began to juggle and then threw it at them. The blue clown with a tear and a frown swung from the trapeze and whipped at them. Sammy used a moon beam and Lita pressed a combinatin to use her thunder boltz towards the red happy clown. Darien's character threw sharp roses at the blue clown, then Mina used a heart attack. The clowns were low in hp, so Sammy let Sailor Moon use her Moon Wand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you kinda look like Sailor Jupiter, Lita?" questioned Sammy, "And you too Mina. You look like Sailor V, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, plenty of times," Lita answered.

"I do don't I, but not Sailor Moon though," said Mina, "Oh did you know that Sailor V and Sailor Venus is the same person?"

"No? Really? They are?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah I did some research about it," Mina responded.

"That's so cool! Meatball Head has some cool friends, unlike herself," said Sammy.

"What was that?!" Serena said as she overhead their conversation.

"Nothing," Sammy quickly said.

"Ugh you brat," Serena groaned and then said, "Hey you guys I'll be in the living room waiting for Amy and Raye." They responded with some nods and okay's. Serena went to the living room and sat on the couch. She had a lot of things on her mind.

"Hmm? Where's Rini?" Serena asked herself. Serena decided to go upstairs and check up on Rini. Serena knocked on her door a couple of times and said, "Rini? It's Serena, are you ready?"

"Just a minute," Serena heard her yell. A couple of minutes later, the door opened. Serena stepped into the room and sat down on a nearby chair. Rini came out of her bathroom. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt labeled 'Princess' in white embroidery across her chest and a white ruffled skirt. Her hair was put up in her regular egg shaped odangos.

"Rini you look cute," Serena complimented, "Your outfit suits you."

"Hehe thanks," she said, "I was just about to go down."

"Darien, Mina, and Lita are here. They're playing the new Sailor Moon game with Sammy."

"Oh really? Daddy is playing a video game!? I gotta see this!" Rini replied.

"Haha yeah," Serena said and they started walking downstairs. As the walked down the door bell rang again. Serena and Rini went straight to the door, and greeted Amy and Raye as they walked in the Tsukino residence. Amy was wearing a light blue blouse and jeans. Her has gotten a little longer since 2 years ago. Now her blue hair was at her shoulders. Raye was wearing a burgundy tube top with a metallic purple belt at her torso and black skinny jeans. Again, Serena brought her guests into the living room.

"Hi everyone," greeted Amy and Raye said together. They stood against the wall watching the four gamers.

Rini was cheering on her future dad, "Yeah! Go Darien!!"

"I want to play. Can I join?" asked Raye as she sat down on a vacant chair.

"Me too?" also asked Serena. Serena was sitting next to Darien.

"You can Raye but Meatball Head you can't because you're probably going to mess it up and make us restart!" Sammy teased and paused the game. He went into a cabinet a grabbed his other controller.

"I played the game at Darien's apartment before!" whined Serena and stomped towards him.

"So! You probably made him restart the game a thousand times!" taunted Sammy. Serena shoved him on the arm "HEY!"

"Nuh uh! I helped him win the first time he got it!" Serena counteracted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! Did not! Did not!"

"Did too! Did too! Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

Sammy stuck out his tongue and so did Serena. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"You two cut it out!" yelled their father, "That is not how you act when there are guests in the house!" His face was turning in a shade of red with his thick eyebrows scrunched together in anger and frowned.

"But he/she started!" said the sibling in unison and pointed at each other.

"It doesn't matter! Now apologize!" commanded Mr. Tsukino. He gave them a hand motion to address them to apologize.

The siblings turned around to them and bowed, "Sorry for being disrespectful and childish."

"It's okay, we're used to it," laughed Mina.

"Haha, those were the days," laughed Raye.

Darien laughed also and replied, "I remember when I used to tease her before we got together. She got so mad so easily. It was cute."

"Aww, Darien thinks I'm cute," Serena said with a dreamy expression.

"Of course I do," Darien smiled. Serena gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Eww," Sammy said in disgust, "Meatball Head, Raye, are you guys going to play?"

"Yeah," responded Raye.

"Of course," said Serena, "I CALL SAILOR MOON!" Serena's father exited out of the room and walked into the kitchen to help his wife. He felt like he didn't belong in the room.

"No I'm picking Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Sammy.

"NO! I get her! I called for her first!" Serena said and quickly used the joy stick to choose Sailor Moon.

"Serena! That's not fair!" he complained. The girls grabbed their alter egos and the same with Darien.

"Technically it is fair, since Serena said she wanted her first," elucidated Amy.

"See! Amy's always right," Serena stuck tongue out.

"Ugh!" he growled. The only Sailor Scout left was Sailor Mercury and that was his character.

"Serena will always be a kid at heart, huh?" said Lita.

"Yup," replied Raye and Mina.

"I feel sorry for Darien, he has a lot on his hands," replied Amy with sarcasm.

"Huh?" Darien said turned around.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Serena.

"It's just you're a lot to handle," Raye coldly said.

"Oh whatever, Miss High maintenance," Serena opposed, "At least I'm fun loving unlike you!"

"Grr," she groaned. She was in defeat.

"Serena finally got Raye for once," stated Lita.

"Serena 1, Raye 0," Mina said. Everyone laughed. As the game advanced, they were already in level 5. In the game, they were on the moon. An evil princess emerged and attacked with black sparkles. Sailor Mercury surrounded it with fog while Sailor Jupiter used lightening to electrify it. The evil princess put a protective bubble around itself so it didn't get attacked. Serena used her Mood Wand and obliterated it, and now they reached level 6.

"Wow, Meatball Head, you're actually good at this game!" complimented Sammy.

"Wow, I actually hear something nice out of your mouth," Serena mocked, "And I TOLD YOU SO!" Everyone laughed. Serena's mother traveled into the room filled with guests and said, "Is everyone here Serena?"

"Yes mom," she answered.

"Okay, dinner will be reading in 10 minutes," she informed.

"Girls, we have to talk for a few minutes in my room. We got to discuss some things," Serena announced, "You too Darien."

"What?! Serena, c'mon we're already got into level 6!" Sammy whined.

"Too bad Sammy, it's important!" Serena said with no sympathy.

"But SERENA!" he whined again.

"You could always put it on pause," announced Darien.

"Oh that's a good idea," he said and paused the game. The scouts and Darien went into the moon princess' room. Mina, Raye, and Amy sat on Serena's moon and stars bed. Lita decided to stand against the white wall. Darien backwards sat on Serena's study chair. Rini sat on the floor with Luna in her lap.

"Alright, I brought you guys up here to settle the plan for tonight," Serena started, "Okay this is the plan: eat dinner, after desert we tell them everything."

"Yeah," everyone responded.

"Gosh I'm so nervous," replied Rini.

"I think everyone is," said Raye.

"What should we tell them first?" asked Mina.

"Us being Sailor Scouts and Darien being Tuxedo Mask," responded Amy.

"Then tell them about our past lives," said Lita.

"Yeah," Serena agreed.

"After we should tell them some of our battles," suggested Mina.

"Wait!" Serena cried out.

"What?" everyone questioned.

"We have to tell them about my pregnancy first," Serena said.

"Oh yeah," Darien said, "But I think it will be better if we tell them last."

"Yeah for a more PAZAZZ!" replied Mina. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask sweat dropped for the second time tonight.

"Haha, okay." Serena said.

"Okay, first: super heroes, second: past lives, third: battles, fourth?" Luna planned.

"Fourth is going to be about me and the future," Rini replied.

"Yes," Luna said, "And then fifth: Serena's pregnancy."

"That sounds about right," replied Amy.

"I think that's pretty much it," said Raye.

"Alright it's settled then," Darien said, "Let's go back downstairs."

"SERENA! DINNER'S READY!" her mom yelled.

"Darien you're physic too aren't you?" questioned Amy.

"Aha nope, well maybe," Darien answered and opened the door. As they arrived to the dinner table, the food was already in middle of the table. Serena's father took the head seat, on his right it was Serena's mother, Serena, Mina, Rini and Lita. On Ken's left side it was Darien, Raye, and Amy. At the opposite end of the table, there sat Sammy.

"Wow, everything looks appetizing," commented Darien.

"Oh why thank you Darien," she thanked and gave him a bright smile. "Alright everyone, dig in! Help yourselves. I've made plenty," announced Irene. Serena, Mina, and Rini put their napkins on like a bib and started piling the food on their plates. They were speed eating. Eating like there was tomorrow. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"You guys should slow down or you're going to explode!" Raye said.

"Whatever Raye," said Serena.

"Mrs. Tsukino, dis paste poo good! Chore an ponderful look!" Mina said with her mouth full, but everyone hardly knew what she was saying. Their heads tilted to the side in puzzlement.

"Did she say ponderful look? What's that suppose to mean?" said a confused Rini.

"Poo is good? Eww…" said Serena as her head shivered in repulsion.

"What did you say Mina?" asked Lita.

"Mrs. Tsukino, this tastes so good!" Mina complimented clearly this time, "You're a wonderful cook."

"Ohhh!" some said aloud.

"Thank you Mina. You and Serena are so much alike," Irene said, giggling, "And with the same with Rini."

"Mina eats as much as Serena, Rini eats as much as Serena," Raye said in disgust. Rini gave her a frown. Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Nice analogy," Amy replied. Darien laughed.

"I'm ea-" said Serena paused and continued eating.

"Nice save," Mina whispered in Serena's ear.

"We know, Raye." Lita said, "They're like triplets what can you say."

"But Rini is m-"Serena caught herself before she spilled the beans.

"Nice save, again" whispered Mina.

"Thanks," Serena said. The newly dubbed 'triplets' continued eating; they ate at least 3 plates by now.

"Stop eating so much! You guys are going to turn into a huge round ball." Raye commanded. Serena, Mina, and Rini ignored Raye, and took more food.

"Remember we all went to the mall Serena ate like 4 bacon cheese burgers, it was atrocious," responded Amy.

"Because Serena's like a lawn mower and eats everything in its way!" taunted Sammy.

"Can someone please kick him?" asked Serena.

"And Mina ate like 3 orders of teriyaki chicken bowls," added Lita.

"I was hungry! I skipped out on breakfast that day! Because of Raye and her stupid errands!" defended Mina.

"Good thing I made enough food for all of you." Mrs. Tsukino chuckled. Once everybody was done, they started chatting.

"So Darien, you're studying to be a doctor right?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"Yes, I will be graduating and getting my bachelor's degree this June. A week ago, I just got confirmation into Tokyo Medical School. And in there I'll get my masters," answered Darien.

"That's a good career choice. Very stable job and earns a lot of money," Serena's dad accolades.

"Yeah."

"So what made you decide to become a doctor, Darien?" questioned Mr. Tsukino again.

"Well, Mr. Tsukino, it started when I was really young. I don't recall telling you that I was an orphan-"

"Oh Serena has told me," he answered.

"Oh, anyways, when I was an orphan because my parents got into a car accident on my sixth birthday. They told me the car was hydroplaning because my fathers braked too quickly at a curb on a mountain. Eventually the car flipped over the protective rail and fell 500 feet. The doctors saved me and told me I was a miracle, but the only problem was I lost all of my memory. I looked up to those doctors that took care of me. I want to be a doctor because I want to save lives just like those who saved me. Everyone deserves a second chance in life. In addition, I want to study why I lost all of my childhood memories," Darien explained, "Right now I'm secretary at the hospital and a tutor in school."

"Wow, you're one lucky man, Darien. I like your determination."

"Thank you," Darien replied. Serena's mother began clearing the table.

"Do you need some help Mrs. Tsukino?" offered Darien.

"Sure, hun." Serena's mom agreed. Darien started grabbing the heavy dishes into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Darien placed the dishes in the sink.

"Darien, may I talk to you?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Sure," Darien said.

"Let's sit down," suggested Serena's mom. Serena's mom sat down at the breakfast table, and then Darien did.

"I think I know why we're having this dinner." Mrs. Tsukino said. Darien ears went up in surprise, and then became scared.

"I uhm…" Darien was in lost of words.

"Serena's pregnant isn't she?" she asked calmly. Darien stopped dead in his tracks. He sat there still in the chair, not a muscle moved except his racing heart. His leg was moving up and down.

"Yes." he answered firmly. Mrs. Tsukino didn't say anything, "Uhm, how did you know?"

"Well, I overheard Serena talking to her belly that one night you guys went on a date last week," explained Mrs. Tsukino.

"Oh, I see," was all Darien could say.

"Why didn't you use a condom? Do you realize she's only 17?" Mrs. Tsukino questioned.

"I…I'm sorry," he apologized, "Yes I know she's only 17 but there is a lot I cannot say right now. This dinner was to tell you guys our secrets. It'll surprise you. We'll tell you at the end of the night."

"Alright then, but you still didn't answer my question in why you didn't use a condom."

"I did…" Darien said and blushed. _'I did right? Yeah I did! I'm not that stupid.'_

"You're lying," she said more as a statement than a question.

"I'm not."

"Are you sure the condom didn't break?"

"Uh that could be a possibility," he said with discomfort and readjusted himself in his seat.

"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I just need to know why because Serena's father is going to be very- well you don't really want to know."

"I think I should get warned," Darien said.

"He'll be furious and probably want to shoot you for getting his only daughter knocked up. And probably charge you with rape."

'_Why did she have to put it that way…?'_ Darien thought.

"Uhh… Thanks." Darien could only imagine. Yeah Serena's father was very civil with him, but sometimes her father is rude. He has seen him angered before but not like fuming mad.

"You're welcome, sorry for interrogating you," she apologized.

"It's okay. I understand that you're concerned. You're a mother you deserve the truth," Darien said.

"I have a question."

"Yes Mrs. Tsukino?"

"How long have you guys have been…having…you know?"

"Well, I didn't at first but Serena convinced me she was ready. It wasn't too long ago, at least less than a year ago," he admitted, "I respect her, and if she doesn't want to do something I wouldn't force her do anything. Yes I'm a grown man and I have my urges but resist them because of her age. But she told me she was ready, so yeah…I know we should've waited longer but…"

"Thanks for explaining Darien. You know I've always like you. You're a very bright man and have a good head on your shoulders, a good heart, intelligent, and may I go on?" Darien shook his head and smiled.

"I want to have your blessing," Darien said.

"You already have it."

"No, what I meant was…"

"You're going to propose to her?" Serena's mother said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, very soon," he answered, "But this isn't the first time."

"It isn't?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"When I went to study abroad, I proposed to her in the airport. It was a promise that I'll be back as soon as I could and I'll marry her when I get back," Darien said.

"And why are you doing it again?"

"Because this time with yours and Mr. Tsukino's blessing," he answered.

"You are such a polite man."

"Thank you."

"So where's the ring??" asked Mrs. Tsukino with a nosy expression.

"Well, I'm going to get her another one."

"Another one? Are you sure? It might be expensive."

"Don't worry about it. I gained all of my parents' fortune. My father was a well-known lawyer and my mom was a nurse."

"I can't imagine how your childhood was."

"It was okay. Jumping from orphanage to foster homes back was the only abysmal part."

"Oh I see," she responded, "Let's go serve desert?"

"Okay," he agreed. They walked out of the kitchen and went back into the dining room. Everyone switched seats and was talking to one another.

Mrs. Tsukino leaned toward his shoulder and whispered, "Congratulations by the way, hun."

"For what?" said a puzzled Darien.

"For getting into Medical School and impregnating my daughter!" she said and the end sounded more of a joke, so she laughed. Darien's sweat dropped and sighed. He thought to himself, _'No wonder Serena acts the way she does…because of her mother."_

"Uhm thanks," he quickly said.

"Is anyone up to my famous lemon pies?" Serena's mom asked as Darien sat next to Serena.

"WE ARE!" Serena, Rini, and Mina, yelled with their hand raised. Darien and Mr. Tsukino chuckled.

"I thought so," Mrs. Tsukino figured and went into the kitchen to grab the lemon pies she baked.

"Serena can you help me serve the pie?" loudly asked her mother.

"Yeah," Serena yelled as she walked into the kitchen. When the came back, Serena's mom started slicing the pie and Serena gave everyone a piece.

"Thank you!" everyone said in unison.

"You're welcome," Serena responded.

"Not a problem," Irene replied. After desert was finished, Mrs. Tsukino took the desert plates into the kitchen.

"I'm stuffed." Mina and Serena complained.

"Mee too," Rini sighed.

"Maybe because you guys ate everything in sight," Raye explained.

"You're right Raye." Amy said.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Tsukino!" Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Darien said in unison.

"You are welcome; you can stay for diner anytime." Mrs. Tsukino said. Suddenly everyone remember why they were here. Anxiety rumbled in their stomachs. Chills moved slowly down their spines, their hearts beating faster by each passing second. Irene and Sammy began to clean the table and remove the used plates. .

"Mom, Dad, Sammy, we have to tell you something," Serena started, "I think you need to sit down." Serena's hearted was beating even faster that she began to shake. Everyone was nervous. Darien held Serena's hand to guarantee that it'll be okay. Serena's parents and Sammy look at each other with perplexity.

"What's wrong dear?" her mother asked.

Serena gulped. "Mom, you should know the truth about all of us."

"The truth?" said a very confused Mrs. Tsukino, "What do you mean by the truth?"

Author's Note: Sorry it's a short chapter! I felt like leaving a cliffhanger : P I promise this time the next chapter will be up in about a week. Please review!

Until next time, MoonPrincess568


End file.
